


Germans love... furniture stores and Syrian boys

by Waldfee



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Germancest, M/M, Multi, Nasir is horny and can't help himself, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldfee/pseuds/Waldfee
Summary: Agron and Duro are ready to fall in love again, deciding it should be Nasir. The small Syrian is indeed left powerless against Agron's charm, and slowly, but surely, the German brothers turn him mad with want of them...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New ideas keep haunting me. I will of course finish my other stories as well. :-)

„No, Duro, let’s not go there, you’ll only embarrass us!“ Agron pleaded while shaking his head amusedly, knowing that it was too late to stop his brother. They were in a big furniture store, finally looking for a new bed as the old one wouldn’t hold much longer under their combined weight. They had used it to good measure for a few years now.

Duro kept walking towards one of the employees, towards the young, good-looking one with the bronze skin, long black hair and the deep brown eyes. This guy really was something to behold and could possibly be a welcome asset to their relationship. If he was gay, and this alone could hardly ever be predicted. If he liked them, or at least one of them. And if he accepted how they lived, which was the other, but bigger issue…

Duro, the quick and easy-deciding one, had instantly noticed Agron’s eyes resting on the cute employee’s slender figure, on his beautiful face. He had checked him out as well and then grinned to Agron in a boisterous manner. It was time to set their hopes on more.

They had lived together without seeing anyone else for more than two years now, had romantically found together right after Duro’s last break-up with another guy, after Duro’s tears had been soaked up by Agron’s t-shirt and his waist had been encircled in his older brother’s arms. Since then, they had been brother, friend and lover to each other and had formed a wonderful connection, deeply satisfying on both the physical and the emotional level. But things had slowed down somewhat in the last months, both of them realizing that they still lacked something, or rather, someone. Someone to love, to play and live with, to counteract their tempers, to ground them. Someone like this short guy perhaps, who stood now in front of Duro, who had friendly asked for his attention beforehand. 

Duro easily lifted his arm and waved his hand in Agron’s direction, saying something which the older of the two brothers couldn’t understand from where he stood and with all the other customers walking and chatting close-by. But Agron instantly noticed how the guy’s gaze zoomed in on him, seeking his gaze and holding it for a prolonged time, while he had been merely the polite, helpful employee towards Duro. Bingo! He seemed to like Agron’s hair, eyes, build or whatever, so maybe they could work with that.

Duro nearly shoved the smaller man towards Agron, until both men stood beside him. Duro explained straightforwardly: “That’s my brother Agron; he need’s a new bed.”

Agron felt tempted to raise an eyebrow; after all, they needed a bed for both of them, but of course Duro hadn’t told the cute employee that. ‘Nasir’ his name sign said, Agron finally noticed it as he took a second to observe him a little bit closer.

“How may I be of help? You can’t decide yet or aren’t sure what you need?”

“Oh, I’m quite sure what I need. Both of us are.” Agron casually shook his head while Duro smiled, being the only one to pick up on the true meaning of his words. “We have decided on the bed, but don’t know about the mattresses. There’s just so many of them.”

“Then please show me the bed you chose, and we can go on from there” Nasir suggested.

Finding no fault with this idea, Agron walked the few metres towards a super king sized bed which he had secretly already favoured before. Without having to ask, he knew that the simple wooden look wasn’t completely to Duro’s liking, who would have preferred a more modern bed. But it was a stable and strong bed, elegant and beautiful in its own way, and would easily hold the weight of three grown-ups. “I think this one it’s going to be.”

Nasir nodded expertly. “So you’ll need two single mattresses. Have you tested this one already?”

“No, we weren’t that far yet.” With this, Agron sat down on one side of the bed, while Duro sat down on the other. “Feel’s comfortable.” Agron raised his head towards Nasir, only to realize that the smaller man stood right in front of him, only a few inches between their legs. Their gazes locked for a couple of seconds, with Agron hopelessly getting lost in the brown depths. He could have pulled Nasir close to him, could have hugged him to never let go. But he couldn’t, not yet anyway.

Nasir nervously chuckled. “You should also lie down to test it.”

“You’re absolutely right.” Agron finally raised his legs onto the end of the mattress, which was protected from the dirt of his shoes by a special mat. Duro had already done the same on his side, smirking to himself the whole time and observing his older brother and his awkward attempts at flirting. 

Nasir’s gaze slowly travelled over Agron’s body, from his head to his legs and up again, to rest on his wide, defined chest for a moment before remaining on his face. “And, how does it feel?”

“Good” Agron said and stretched his back, then turned to lie on his side, facing Nair, to test this position as well. “It’s really comfy. But we should also test the other mattresses to get a feeling for them. Come on, Duro.”

The younger one of the two brothers rolled his eyes, but got up as well and followed Agron and Nasir to the other beds where mattresses of the same size could be tested. Once there, Agron instantly lay down on another large bed, soon bouncing a little on the mattress to test its softness. 

Grinning wickedly, Duro sneaked up on Nasir and laid a careful hand onto his shoulder. “You see, he’s just an overgrown child, using any possibility to be immature. You should be careful with him, and well, I’m the better catch.”

Nasir jumped a little when Duro got so close, but now his eyes went wide, his gaze nervously going from Duro to Agron and then to Duro again.

“Duro, don’t scare him and shut the fuck up. Nasir, please don’t listen to his bullshit, he’s exaggerating.” Agron smiled widely, patting the empty space on the mattress right next to him. “Can you tell me more about how to handle the mattresses?”

Nasir gingerly sat down beside him, careful to leave a lot of space between himself and Agron. “Well, there’s not really much to consider. You should keep it clean and ventilate it as often as possible. The cover can be pulled off and washed in most cases. Or you could buy an extra mattress cover to protect it.”

“Hmm, that would be great; we would have indeed needed these for our old mattresses…” Agron mumbled to himself, not realizing that by saying ‘we’ and ‘our’ it became clear that he hadn’t slept on the mentioned items alone. 

Nasir raised his eyebrow, but refrained from asking. The sleeping behaviours of the shop’s customers were no business of his, after all. He curiously eyed Duro, who tested another bed not too far away from them, but was checking his phone at the moment.

Agron kept on talking, now in a softer, more pleading tone: “As you can see I’m a pretty big guy and I don’t know when these mattresses may begin to get too soft for a smaller person while they are just about right and comfortable to me. So hmm, what about… Could you please lie down? Just to see if this mattress is as comfortable to you as it is to me?” 

Nasir seemed unsure for a moment, but then did as asked, laid down beside Agron and turned his face towards him. “The comfort level is more related to the weight and body structure of a person, than to the actual length of the body.”

Agron searchingly met Nasir’s gaze. They were so close… “Yes, but I can’t lose a lot of weight just to see if this mattress is also comfortable to another, smaller person.” Tenderly, his gaze travelled over Nasir’s fine figure. He could easily picture him between himself and Duro, always loved and cherished, comforted by strong arms, brought to unforeseen heights in the throes of passion. They could be so good together…

Nasir seemed to come to a conclusion, a new light slowly dawning in his eyes, and whispered: “So it doesn’t exist? This other, smaller person?”

“No” Agron murmured in a throaty voice. ”Not yet.”


	2. Chapter 2

Nasir could barely believe what his ears had just told him. He laid here on a bed beside this gorgeous man, who clearly sought his attention, but seemed so very sincere, so sure in his intentions at the same time, that he felt deeply awed. Nasir had been hit on before, for sure, also at his working place, but most of the other men were more superficial, threw some lame pick-up line or even made bad jokes. This Agron guy though had an intensity about him which he had only seldom met before in another person. It intrigued Nasir. Not to mention that his brother also seemed nice in his own weird way, also very good-looking. They looked good and strong together, these two men. They both had a weak accent though, so they had originally to be from somewhere else, Europe probably.

Nevertheless he should get up and proceed in a more fitting way, because what if his boss found him like this… So he got up and looked apologetically at Agron. “These mattresses are all comfy, but you should choose one to your own liking. Is there something else I could help you with?”

Agron nervously cleared his throat; it was now or never. Despite his confident outwards attitude, in some cases he wasn’t so sure about himself and these were the types of situations that could always go wrong. In a small, quiet voice he asked: “Could I have your number, please? Just in case I might have more questions…?”

“Ah…” Nasir halted, unsure what to say. Normally he wasn’t exactly forbidden to get into private contact with customers, but it was, well, not viewed as a good thing generally.

“I’m really not an axe murderer, burglar or whatever” Agron was quick to add.

“I do believe you, and you seem nice” Nasir couldn’t help but say upon meeting the bigger man’s puppy dog eyes. “Please wait a moment, I’ll write it down.” He hurried off to his desk where he wrote his phone number on a small note sheet. Luckily none of his colleagues were there at the moment to see that. Excited, he went back to Agron and handed him the note. He also noticed Agron’s brother observing the whole scene, openly smiling at Nasir. Good to know he had his brother’s blessings at least.

Agron joyously grinned from ear to ear as he got the note. “May I call you this evening? Nasir it is, right?”

“Yes, it is Nasir, and you may. I am off work at 6. But what about your bed and the mattresses now?”

“I’ll take the bed, but can’t decide on the mattresses yet. We will probably come back tomorrow to make a final decision.” Agron felt bad because basically this was a lie. He had to consult Duro first before deciding for both of them. Soon, he hoped, they had Nasir on their side and in both their lives, so that they could always be honest with each other.

Nasir though didn’t seem to take notice of Agron’s internal conflict. “That sounds good and sensible. Decisions should not be rushed. Okay, I’ll hear from you, I guess.” 

“Yeah! I’m glad I met you. Thanks for your help, Nasir.” Agron would have liked to hug Nasir, but just extended his hand for a short handshake. Nasir took it willingly. 

Then, miraculously, his brother suddenly appeared at Agron’s side, to also shake Nasir’s hand. “We haven’t properly introduced ourselves to you. I’m Duro. Duro Jaeger, and Agron Jaeger.”

Nasir smiled and shook Duro’s hand, very pleased to meet such polite men. They were apparently much more than boisterous, immature guys, after all. “So you’re Germans, judging by the name. Nice to meet you, too.”

“My pleasure” Duro spoke, sending a slightly mischievous gaze towards Agron. Nasir was just cute, not to say super cute, he liked him a lot, and could imagine him with himself and Agron. Though it was easy to see that Nasir favoured his older brother over him for now, but that didn’t necessarily have to stay this way. 

They nodded to Nasir, saying a last good bye for now, and left. Once they were around the corner, they grinned to each other. “That went pretty well” Agron said with sparkling eyes, reaching for the small note in the backside pocket of his jeans. “He’s hot, and beautiful. Have you seen those big, dark eyes, this sweet mouth?” Speaking in an even more quiet voice, he murmured: “I want to kiss him, devour him, and make love to him. So badly.”

“I agree, but there’s still some way to go beforehand. I’m sure our concept of living is new to him, he seems so innocent. He may even be a Muslim and condemn us for this.”

Agron’s brows furrowed. “Let’s not think about this aspect for now. It was you who introduced him to me.” 

“I did so because I love you, and I want you to be happy” Duro declared sincerely after checking if someone else could overhear their talking. But in the mean time it had quieted down somewhat inside the store, as it was close to lunch and employees and customers both sought some refuge from the overall hectic.

Agron smiled and lovingly put an arm around his younger brother’s shoulder. They were brothers after all, they could hug openly. “I love you, too. And we will be happy, Duro, so let’s just hope for the best.”

They walked further through the furniture store, testing some couches and deck chairs, checking out the kitchen stuff and investigating different types of door mats. They still lived in the house their parents had left them after their deadly car accident five years ago; it was old and would need a couple of new things in the future. And yes, they had no one else but each other basically. They met their cousin Saxa from time to time, who knew about their little secret and didn’t mind much, but that was all of it regarding other family members. Being two gay brothers left them with not too many options to have a family on their own. 

Back in the car, which was parked in the nearly empty car park, Agron kissed Duro deeply, putting all of his love into the heartfelt kiss. It was pretty dark here and nobody could make out their faces from outside of the car, they would rather just be seen as two persons in love.

Duro sighed into the kiss, nibbling happily on Agron’s bottom lip. Later this eve, they were probably going to have awesome sex, either to celebrate a little after Agron’s phone call with Nasir, or to comfort each other, in case the small man had changed his mind. Either way, they would always stay together and always stand in for one another.

They were interrupted when they heard a small noise, a gasp, from outside of the car, which was easy to be heard through the open window. Both brothers turned their heads to see where it had come from, and right in front of them, close to the driver’s door, stood Nasir. A now very shocked, very pale Nasir.


	3. Chapter 3

There was only silence for a couple of seconds. Agron was the first to recover from the shock. “Nasir, I’m deeply sorry, I wanted you to find out about us another way, really…”

“Find out what?” Nasir asked bewildered, gazing searchingly from one of the men to the other.

“That, that we… Fuck, this is so hard. Duro, please say something”

The spoken-to asked lamely: “But what should I say? We never had to explain anything before.”

“Argh, that’s so not helping!” Agron slightly punched the steering wheel. Turning to Nasir, he asked worried: “Nasir, are you feeling okay?”

The smaller man shook his head: “Am I okay? I don’t know. How should I be okay when I just have found out that, that… Gods, I don’t even know what to call it. I don’t want to have prejudices or jump to conclusions, but I just don’t know…” 

Agron instantly noticed how damn right the furniture store’s employee was with his argumentation, hell, half of the time he himself didn’t know for sure what his relationship to Duro was about, other than that it was just right and good for them. “Nasir, we’re not evil persons just because of what you saw right now, despite all religious beliefs some people might have. You know that, you’re gay yourself and know the reactions.”

“I know, but…” Nasir spoke, his eyes suddenly welling up with unshed tears “I thought you liked me.”

Agron finally opened the driver’s door and put Nasir’s cold, clammy hand into his own to gently squeeze it. “And I still do. Very much so.”

“But you already have someone.”

“That doesn’t mean we can’t get to know each other. ‘Cause I still would very much like to.” Agron aimed to put all of his sincerity, all of his longing into his words. 

“And what about your brother?” Nasir voiced his doubts.

“He’s also part of the deal.”

“In which way?”

“In every way. For you, for us, for all of us, if you want it so” Agron said, and then calmly waited for Nasir’s judgement on this news.

It took a few seconds until the idea seemed to arrive inside the small man’s mind. Nasir’s eyes went wide, suddenly understanding. One or two seconds passed by, in which all of the participants remained like frozen and Nasir’s face was still clouded with doubt, worry, hurt and a ton of questions. Then he smiled slightly, raising his free hand to wipe his still wet eyes. “I want coffee first, and invitations to dinner, and visits to the local shops and parks. And I don’t even know that much about you.”

“You will get to know us, and you can have everything you wish for.” Agron grinned. He enjoyed seeing the light dance in Nasir’s wonderfully dark eyes once more. “What were you doing here anyway?”

“I wasn’t following you, I forgot my lunch in the car this morning, and then I thought I recognized you from afar. Couldn’t believe my eyes, though. Thanks for the attempted heart attack, but I think I’ll survive.”

Agron chuckled, and then gently pulled the smaller man closer to him and into a loose hug. He tenderly rubbed Nasir’s back to comfort him some more.

Suddenly Duro stood beside them. “I want a hug too, and Nasir, I’m also sorry for the shock. Agron is to blame though, he pulled me into this.”

“You always blame me, you ungrateful fucker” Agron exclaimed, pretending to be enraged.

Nasir laughed and accepted Duro’s arm around his shoulders for a moment. “You’re fun guys. Still sort of crazy, but fun.”

“Yes” Agron said, grinning in a boisterous way “you can have lots of fun with us. The best sort of fun, actually.”

Nasir gasped, his cheeks quickly turning red. “Well, we’ll see about that. Maybe you will scare me off before it comes to this. I should go; I might need a strong coffee now.”

“But I can still call you this evening?”

“Yes, but be prepared to answer my ongoing list of questions on this.” Nasir eyed both of them a moment longer, this time also taking Duro into consideration. Finally he turned and walked off, supposedly towards his own car, which must be near somewhere. Afterwards, the two brothers were alone once more. 

“Fuck the Gods, I can’t believe it!” Agron embraced Duro again. “I thought we were fucked. He could have even called the police. But now it seems we got ourselves a date with a hot guy.”

“Not yet.”

“Not yet, but soon.”

“Agron” Duro spoke earnestly “you really, really shouldn’t ruin this phone call. Okay? It might be the only chance that we get.”

Now it was Agron’s turn to roll his eyes. He loved his brother to death, but this attitude of always having to tell him the obvious was a little too much on some days. “You don’t have to tell me that, pumpkin. I won’t ruin things. And I bet you want to sit beside me while I’m speaking to Nasir and listen to everything we say.”

“Of course I do! Am I not allowed to? He’s for both of us, or do you want to have him all for yourself now? Don’t need me anymore?” Duro nearly yelled in a manner which showed he was clearly hurt by the very thought alone.

“No, of course not. Would never leave you for another guy, so don’t worry” Agron said while finally starting the car. “Okay, you’re allowed to listen, but don’t say a word, otherwise it might get awkward.” 

“Why do you care? Awkward is kind of like your second name, Agron.”

The older of the two brothers only snorted. Once they were on the open road, he put a hand on Duro’s knee for silent support. “We’re new to all of this, and Nasir especially so. There’s going to be bumps on the road, so we have to look out for each other. Trust me, though. It’s going to work out in the end, and then we’ll be fucking happy, finally.” 

 

\+ + +

 

Nasir ate his lunch in silence, deeply lost in thoughts. He still couldn’t quite believe what he had just been a witness to. These two brothers, such handsome guys, kissed each other with passion and obviously were also in the habit of going to bed together. Never before had he heard of such a thing. This didn’t mean it had necessarily to be a bad thing, it was just very, very strange and new to him.

Still they seemed so sincere and caring, Agron’s hug so warm and comforting, his smell, his eyes, so intoxicating. Nasir knew, deep in his heart, that he was hooked. He had to go through with this, either it would prove to be a good or a bad thing. He could get hurt, and badly so. What if they couldn’t love him the way they loved each other and he would forever remain an outsider in their relationship? What if, despite their warm and open attitude, they were merely looking for a plaything to have fun with?

But he just couldn’t get Agron’s green eyes out of his head, and he longed to see him again. So now he had to wait for the evening and the promised phone call from the tall German.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey, Nasir, this is Agron speaking…” Agron knew he was not overly good in these shitty social behaviour things, although Nasir was worth putting up with the effort.

“Hey, Agron…”

“You had a nice enough day? Or did we distract you too much and you couldn’t concentrate back on your work?”

“Nah, it’s fine. I did think about you though, once or twice.”

Agron chuckled lightly. “I bet the other customers weren’t as handsome, smart and enthusiastic as we are.”

Nasir snorted. “Maybe not as handsome, but they were more enthusiastic in actually buying things. You were more enthusiastic in other regards.”

“Oh, yeah, the bed. We still need it.”

“This was not all made up by you and Duro in an attempt to talk to me?”

“No” now Agron had to laugh a little about himself “not only, at least. We actually intend to buy a bed.”

“So you will come back tomorrow to get it?”

Agron’s voice grew light and joyful. “Are you this eager to see us?”

Silence followed. “I work for a company that sells furniture and it’s in my best intention that you do exactly that” Nasir stressed, easily evading Agron’s question in a teasing tone.

“Oh, you’re sweet. So you do want to see us. Am, what I actually wanted to ask – are you up to having dinner tomorrow night in a nice Restaurant? We might get to know each other better and not only talk about furniture.”

Nasir pretended to contemplate it for a moment. “Yes, I’m free tomorrow in the evening, so I don’t see why we shouldn’t. Then you can tell me a bit more about you. And since when you have this… thing with Duro… going on.”

“Alright, alright. So I’ll text you the address?”

“Yes, please do that.” 

They conversed a bit more about this and that. Nasir also got to know that Agron was an industrial climber currently looking for a new job, while Duro was working as an architect and engineer. They both had to be really intelligent and interesting people! But the hour was late and Nasir tired from working all day, so in the end they decided to call it quits with the prospect of meeting each other tomorrow.

 

On the following day he was very excited to see Agron again, possibly also at the furniture store during his working hours, but he was rather unexpectedly called away to help out in the warehouse during the afternoon. After he was done there he noticed a text from Agron on his phone, which said: “Hey sweetheart! Missed you while we bought our new bed, we could have used a little more counselling from a fine-looking and clever expert. Hopefully see you this evening! Agron and Duro.”

When a couple of hours later Nasir entered the Spanish Restaurant where they had agreed to go to, he instantly noticed the two brothers who were already waiting in the entrance area. Both men wore nice shirts and trousers and greeted him with a friendly smile and a loose hug. 

“Nasir! It’s good to finally see you” Agron beamed while looking at him and Nasir felt his cheeks grow warm from Agron’s enthusiasm. Then the tall German urged them both inside, with a careful hand on Nasir’s back.

Once seated, Nasir gazed from one brother to the other, taking in Agron’s beautiful face and broad chest, as well as Duro’s half smile under his wild curls. He couldn’t believe it, he was having a date with two nice, well-behaved and good-looking men who were both interested in him, which was just too good to be true. Duro was clearly the more reserved of the two, but also he eyed Nasir in a way which he knew to interpret as obvious interest. And Agron still smiled from ear to ear, overjoyed to see him again. Nasir was ready to fall in love.

Soon the waitress, a petite blond young woman, appeared and brought the menu cards. Nasir noticed her eyeing up Agron’s muscular form hungrily, then sending curious gazes to all the three of them. After she had left, they all began to grin and snicker. The ice was clearly broken.

Duro punched Agron’s thigh lightly under the table. “Poor thing; she clearly didn’t know what to make of us.”

“Do you often get these reactions?” Nasir asked.

“When we are in some restaurant and only the two of us? No, then we’re obviously just brothers. I think she didn’t know how you stand towards us and she wanted to know because of Agron.” 

“But I could just be some friend of yours, I’m sure I don’t look that much gay” Nasir exclaimed.

Finally Agron joined the discussion, showing that he was mildly amused. “No, you don’t, but you’re very good-looking. Only good-looking guys here at this table.” His overly proud grin spoke for itself.

“Thank you, and of course you complimented yourself along with us, that’s how I like you best” Duro said grinning. 

Nasir had to smile as well, he liked the light mood and easy affection and camaraderie these two men showed. “So, if I may ask: what brought you two together?” he finally asked. He had to know, as it was an important factor for him to decide if, and how, he wanted to fit to them and into their relationship.

Agron smiled mischievously and locked eyes with Duro for a short moment. “So you want to know the hard facts, the big story behind all the scandal, and enjoy a little bit of soap opera as well. I understand that. But there’s not so much to tell, we’re pretty normal guys aside from that. We’ve had other relationships, but they never worked out.”

“Always fun, having to discuss sex in a restaurant full of people. Lower your voice, brother, please” Duro begged him half-jokingly, eyeing the other guests inside the room.

Just at this moment the waitress reappeared and took their orderings. A moment of awkward silence followed after she had disappeared again, only to arrive with their ordered beverages shortly after. The brothers had a beer each while Nasir started with some green tea, which suited him just fine.

Agron toasted with Duro and then turned his concentration towards Nasir. “You’re not much of a drinker, are you? If you don’t mind me asking, I’m just curious.”

Nasir shook his head. “I do like a beer from time to time, but I prefer wine actually. But I didn’t want to drink alcohol so soon after we have arrived here, after all the evening has just begun.”

“Very smart” Duro told him with sparkling eyes “being drunk in front of Agron might get a little dangerous, if you know what I mean.”

Upon that, Agron elbowed his younger brother promptly in the ribs. “Don’t tell him such bull shit; I’m trying to make a good impression here. Behave, or I might be tempted to meet Nasir without you next time.”

“If there’s going to be a next time” Nasir dared to say, with tongue in cheek.

“Ouch!” Agron exclaimed, turning his impossibly green puppy dog eyes on Nasir. “You don’t mean that, do you? Oh God, I’m doing this all wrong. Maybe we should have taken you somewhere else, to the cinema perhaps, where one is not pressed to make self-conscious conversation all the time.” 

Nasir leaned forward and put both of his hands flat on the table, quite charmed by Agron’s seriousness. “Relax, Agron, all is well. I was just joking, of course. I’m not judging persons in a matter of one or two days or just for some badly chosen words.”

“Good to know. You’re very sweet” Agron said, reaching forward to lay his hand across Nasir’s. Duro reacted and quickly took the other one, to not be left out. And Nasir was floored by how much these two brothers seemed to want him in their lives. They hardly knew him, but they were clearly more than just politely interested. What a nice change after his previous relationships, where he had always been left alone sooner or later, cast aside for someone who was smarter, sexier or had more money. He was just a random guy working in a furniture store, the kid of Syrian immigrants on top of it, not worth much in a society looking for prestige and wealth. 

Finally their other orderings arrived and then they ate, only chatting a little because the food was delicious. But Nasir caught Agron repeatedly observing him and sweeping his gaze from Nasir’s hair to his face, his upper body and to his hands. Whenever their eyes would meet, he would get lost in Agron’s eyes and his cheeks would heat up. He could imagine himself being embraced by his thick, strong arms and run his hands all over Agron’s muscles. He must be a sight naked!

Duro was clearly amused by this game that they played, but punched Agron’s leg lightly with his foot at some point. “Jealous much, brother?” Agron laughed and ruffled Duro’s curls with unhidden affection.

“Why should I? It will be me who in all likelihood gets some horizontal activity tonight” Duro grinned, turning twinkling eyes towards Nasir.

“Are you sure? If you intend to drink some more beers, and I know you want to, that might not happen” Agron answered, completely unworried that Nasir could hear them.

And Nasir got even warmer, his cheeks getting red from instant arousal, then more so from embarrassment over his reaction to these words. He didn’t know what to say. So Duro intended to fuck Agron tonight, or get fucked by him, or both. He wasn’t sure if he had needed to hear this, but Duro apparently had wanted him to know, and yeah, this was not only about him and Agron, this was about Duro as well.   
From then on, he kept looking more often to the younger one of the two brothers. He was nearly as muscled as Agron, nearly as tall, but there was a playfulness about him that was very intriguing. His eyes were dark and kind, but untroubled and joyful most of the time. He decided he liked Duro as well. And what a sight would they make together, Agron’s and Duro’s strong limbs entangled, their muscles sweaty from the exertion, their cocks… Oh, he had to stop from thinking this or otherwise both men might notice his arousal and would just take him to their home to include him into their amorous activities. He had no clue if he could withstand the temptation for long. Yet some caution was still needed; he didn’t know them too well, after all.

But Nasir made the mistake of ordering a glass of red wine later on, as Agron and Duro had ordered another glass of beer for themselves. While Agron as the driver had switched to one without alcohol, Duro soon became friskier and Nasir as well, as he listened to the adventurous tales of Agron’s and Duro’s childhood. Agron stayed silent for now, but regarded them both with looks full of warmth and affection. 

“Agron, you remember that cat we had as a child that you always wanted to sleep in your bed together with you? It had ticks from time to time as well as other bites from insects, so once when he took it to bed with him, the next morning his leg was swollen double size from a tick. The thing was very close to his, you know... It could have ended badly for your fertility, Aggy! And you just searched the cat for more ticks and wanted me to get this thing out of your leg. Couldn’t stand to see it though, Mum couldn’t get a hold on the tick, so we went to see the doctor” Duro laughed his ass off, while Nasir chuckled and Agron rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

“You exaggerate, little brother, I was fine and the cat as well. ‘Jackie’ we had named him. Do you fancy pets, Nasir?”

Nasir nodded with a heavy head. “I always wanted to have a bunny or a guinea pig, but my parents weren’t big fans of having pets. And now, as I’m living alone and work the whole day – I fear it would just get lonely.”

“You could still have a hamster, or a reptile even, they like to live in solitude.”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea” Duro interrupted. “Agron, lets get him a pet for his birthday! Nasir, when is your birthday?”

“It’s still some months until my birthday, in December.” 

“Don’t press him, Duro, maybe he doesn’t want a snake or a little crocodile thingy coming from us” Agron admonished. But Nasir observed Agron make a face like he was making a mental note to himself, to ask for the specific date of his birthday sometime later on. Daringly and sped on by the alcohol in his veins, Nasir raised his leg under the table to put it onto Agron’s shin, stroking it lightly.

Agron instantly made big eyes, as the touch couldn’t come from Duro who was sitting on his other side. Their gazes locked, and once more Nasir had the impression to drown in this green warmth and compassionate ferocity.

But the tall German cleared his throat and said: “Alright guys, I think we’ve had enough for now. I’ll pay and then we should get some clear air into our systems.”

“You’re still way too sober Agron!” Duro complained.

“What do you want to do, Nasir? Do you want to stay a little longer?” Agron asked, now mainly concerned for Nasir’s wishes.

“I think some fresh air would indeed be needed” the spoken-to, who had in the mean time taken his foot from Agron’s leg, assured the German. Good to know that one of them felt responsible for sobering them all up, it made Nasir feel more secure around Agron.

“That’s it, then” Agron said, while Duro pouted for a minute or so. A few minutes later Agron paid for all the three of them, not caring for Nasir’s protests on this; then they left the restaurant. 

Soon Nasir found himself walking in a park, with his left hand on Agron’s arm and Duro on his other side. Their shoulders brushed from time to time and it was just good! He felt cherished and desired, without being pressed for more intimate contact, despite all the flirtatious comments from before. The full moon was shining on top of that, illuminating the trees and bushes nearby in a mystifying way. He huddled closer to Agron, who chuckled instantly. “Are you afraid?”

“Yes” Nasir claimed, although it was not totally true. That was when it happened. In a move of tipsy boldness, he raised his head and laid his lips onto Agron’s. The tall man was clearly surprised, but soon responded in kind and put his arm more firmly around Nasir. A short moment later, Duro was close by his side too, nuzzling his hairline, and without thinking any further on this, Nasir broke away from Agron to kiss the younger one of the two brothers instead. While Agron’s lips had been intoxicating and their kiss passionate, Duro’s mouth was softer, gentler and slower. Nasir decided that he quite liked the contrast, and he kissed Agron again, just to feel him. Their breathing quickened, and soon he felt Agron’s clothed erection rub against his hip, which only excited him further.

“Gentlemen” the unknown voice of a young woman suddenly spoke to them, “you’re all hot, but I’m sure you should be less carefree around here, some people might get offended by this peep show of yours.” 

Their heads turned to look at her; in front of them stood a beautiful black haired girl around their age, who was taking her little crossbreed dog for a walk, which was wildly pulling on the leash. She had freckles all over her face, her dark eyes shining with mirth.

“And you are?” Agron asked slightly annoyed.

She smiled widely. “I’m Mira.”


	5. Chapter 5

Agron stared at Mira out of his bright green eyes and was still annoyed. Sure, they had been putting on quite a show, but it was dark and the park pretty much deserted, and they had only been kissing each other, but had done nothing really offensive. If it had been her kissing her boyfriend instead, nobody would have said anything, but gay men showing affection were of course too much for anybody else to handle. And she just took it for her right to interrupt them without having an actual reason to, just to smirk at them cheekily as if they were some school boys stealing cookies.

It made him kind of angry and so he barked at her: “So, Mira it is, and what are you doing here at this ungodly hour? Shouldn’t you be home tending to your own man’s wishes, instead of coming here all alone where other people might bother you?”

Mira huffed, gesturing to her impatiently waiting dog. “I’m not alone, as you can see, and my man can handle me being away for some minutes. He’s not helpless, you know?”

“He is not?” Agron asked provokingly. Experience had made him wary of most heterosexual men in general, and often he had found them to be relying too much on the women around them.

Then he felt Duro’s soothing touch on his arm. “Calm down, Agron. She meant no harm and we should leave now.”

Agron looked from the woman to his both companions; Duro, who knew him all too well, wasn’t bothered by his outburst, Nasir, on the other hand, seemed totally unsure about the situation, with a deep frown on his beautiful face. The older of the two brothers then sighed inwardly, not once sparing a look for the still smirking woman, and muttered under his breath: “All right, let’s go home. Nasir, you’re coming?” Tenderly he took Nasir’s hand into his, to gently guide him back and out of the park, while Duro now walked on Agron’s other side.

Back at the restaurant’s parking lot, Nasir pulled his hand out of Agron’s and stammered quietly: “I guess I should head home now, it’s about time. Thanks for the nice evening though.”

“But I thought…” Agron started, with Duro quickly interrupting his brother: “Nasir, you’re ok? I hope this scene didn’t give you a false impression. Agron is a bit hot headed at times, but aside from that you can really start to put some trust in us.”

The smaller man shook his head. “It’s not only that, I probably drank too much wine is all. I’m not feeling so well at the moment and should lie down.”

“You came here with the bus, didn’t you? Can we drive you home, please?” Agron pleaded. And his puppy dog eyes seemed to have the desired effect, because Nasir slightly nodded after a moment of brief hesitation.

After entering the car, Agron took a look into the rear mirror to observe Nasir who sat behind him, while laying a hand onto Duro’s knee at the same time. “Sorry, guys! It wasn’t my intention to destroy the mood, or to make you uncomfortable, Nasir. I just thought she didn’t like us, with us being gay and all.”

Duro only smiled to that and patted Agron’s hand on his leg. But Nasir’s face also got softer, and a warm shine reappeared in his big brown eyes. “I understand. No harm was done though. Let’s just get home.”

Agron started the car and drove into the direction Nasir told him. He was still fearful that he had somewhat scared the smaller man off and that he maybe wouldn’t want to see them again. Agron didn’t want to lose him so soon after getting to know him; the kiss had felt so good and right, if also a little bit early and he longed to hold Nasir in his arms again.

Their ride was uneventful and they all left the car in front of Nasir’s house. It was situated in a pretty nice suburban area with a lot of new-build houses around, in a clean, yet not too prosperous part of the town.

Awkwardness seemed to quickly grow between them, and before it could get any more uncomfortable, Nasir raised an arm in the direction of the house behind him. “I have a flat here. Thanks for getting me home.”

“You’re very welcome!” Agron stepped forward and gingerly embraced Nasir, laying his cheek against the smaller man’s head, too. “Are you okay otherwise? If you’re not feeling well, we could make you a cup of tea and look after you. Just for some minutes until you’re better. It’s not my habit to invite myself into other people’s houses. You know, I only want you to be well…”

“Agron, you’re rambling” Nasir chuckled against the German’s broad chest and stroked his back with his free hands. “I’m much better already. You’re very sweet.” 

He pecked Agron’s cheek softly, then loosened the contact and embraced Duro in the same fashion. “And you’re too.”

Duro smiled happily, kissed Nasir’s hair and put a little bit of distance between them afterwards, to look questioningly into the smaller man’s eyes. He felt he needed to ask this, and with Agron standing close by, he also knew he had his brother’s support. “Can we see you again, Nasir? ‘Cause I think we both would really like to.”

Agron promptly nodded to this when Nasir looked to the side to check if he was of the same opinion. Then Nasir smiled widely and kissed Duro’s cheek as well. “I would love to meet you again. Next weekend maybe, if you’re free? We would have more time to chat.”

“Yes!” Agron confirmed. “We’re free on the weekend, and we can think of something nice to do until then.”

“Okay, so this is settled. And, ah, may I ask, are you going to have…” Nasir trailed off, suddenly loosing his joyful smile and easy confidence, looking quite insecurely from one brother to the other.

“Going to have what?” Agron asked.

Nasir didn’t answer right away, but his cheeks turned red. “I meant if you’re going to have, ah, because Duro mentioned…”

“Duro?” Agron turned to look at his brother with raised eye brows, but the spoken-to simply shook his head.

“I said a couple of things this evening, and not all of them might have made so much sense after all” Duro laughed. “I’m sober now, but I’m still not sure what he means, though.”

“Nasir, what has my brother said that bothers you so much? You can spill it out, don’t worry…” Agron tried to calm the smaller man.

Nasir continued to stare to the ground as if looking for a hole to swallow him up. “Duro said you were planning to have - some horizontal activity tonight. It’s of course none of my business, it’s just that, I mean…”

And now Agron understood and he was instantly floored with sympathy. It was really none of Nasir’s business yet, but it might eventually become his business, if things further developed by plan. Actually it was a good sign that Nasir wanted to know. Maybe the thought made him jealous; maybe he feared to be left out, both very much understandable reasons to become anxious about this thing. Building up trust could take a long time, and he wanted to grant Nasir that time. And in the end his desire to be intimate with Duro tonight wasn’t so endless, they were both tired and would probably rather have a good cuddle session in their new bed, to talk about Nasir and how they were going to court him.

Oh so very tenderly, he lay his hands upon Nasir’s shoulders and squeezed them. “Don’t torture yourself over this, sweetheart. The day has been long, and I’m not overly eager to bear Duro’s beer-flavoured breath right now.”

“Hey, that’s not fair!” Duro complained, interrupting his brother with a slight punch towards his broad shoulder, but Agron spoke further: “We will dream of you and be glad to meet you again soon, okay? Please don’t worry about anything else.”

Nasir smiled again, turned his head upwards and lightly grazed Agron’s lips with his own. The contact was feather-light and short, but beautiful. And for Agron it was plainly to see what a true treasure they had found in this small, wonderful man. Their eyes locked for a couple of seconds, until Agron stepped back to stand beside Duro and put a calming hand on his brother’s back. “Good bye, Nasir.”

“Good bye, Agron.” 

Then Duro hugged Nasir as well and tentatively kissed his hairline. “Agron is right; don’t think too much about the shit that happens to fall out of my mouth from time to time. I was just trying to impress you. Doesn’t mean we’re going at it like bunnies.”

“Okay, whatever you say…” Nasir laughed embarrassed, but beamed up at Duro until the taller man let him go. Then he waved them goodbye while slowly turning towards the house and searching for his keys inside his jeans’ pockets. 

This was the sign for the two brothers to leave; they got in the car and, after one last look back, drove out of the alley and were out of sight pretty soon.

“Wow, what an incredible guy” was all Duro said.

“Exactly. Can’t wait to see him again. And to kiss him.”

“His lips are magical, and his hair is just awesome. Sorry Aggy, you’re sexy as hell, but your hair is not anything like his” Duro teased.

“I know, I know, not all of us can have beautiful hair. But instead I have a big heart where both of you might fit into, which is a big thing if one considers your huge personality.” Agron looked smug and highly satisfied with his answer. They were behaving like this most of the time, always teasing each other to the point where others grew sick of it. But all of this was done in a loving way, they highly respected and supported each other and never went angry to bed after an argument or one of Agron’s outbursts.

The younger of the brothers was indeed fast to retort: “You don’t say. What might be more important though is what fits into other parts of your anatomy, or where your admittedly big dick might fit into.”

Agron grinned wickedly. “You mean Nasir’s cock, and his ass. Not nice of you to discuss this while he can’t hear us. Hmm, you think he’s a top or bottom?”

“I would say bottom, but you never know for sure. Let’s hope we’ll find out.” Duro quickly drummed his fingers against the front passenger’s door, showing just how much the discussion stimulated him.

“I’m okay with both, hell; he could even fuck me all the time if he wants to.”

“And where do I fit into your scheming?” 

Agron put his right hand to the inside of Duro’s left thigh and squeezed heartily. “You or your cock? You’ll fit, dear brother. Have no doubt about that.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys are getting naughty! ;-)

“We could take Nasir to go camping. What do you say?” Agron asked early upon the next morning, when they were still in bed. 

Duro groaned to that, he had to rise soon to go to his office, and it was way too early for such a mind- and time-consuming discussion. But Agron’s enthusiasm as usual was hard to ignore. “What makes you think he would want to go camping with us?”

“Because we could enjoy nature, have a little bit of an adventure and get to know him better. Plus, we would be far away from all those big town fuckers observing us.” 

“You want to be alone with him so that you can shove your cock up his sweet ass. Yes, like that” Duro complained, as Agron pressed his morning erection more insistently against his brother’s boxers-clad behind. “Who would want to be molested like that?”

Agron snorted and easily wrapped his long muscled arm over Duro’s chest, pressing dry kisses to his bare shoulder at the same time. “Come on, he’s not that much shy. Have you seen his smouldering looks on us? He’s dying to see us naked.”

“But still.”

“My idea is good. Do you have a better one?” Agron leisurely rubbed his naked cock against Duro, until the younger man good-naturedly batted him away.

“If you’re this needy already, we definitely have to get you off before we take him somewhere, or else you’re a risk to Nasir’s wellbeing. And we can ask him where to go. There’s one problem though – our new tent is too small for the three of us, and I wouldn’t want to put him in the older one. One of us has to sleep in it.”

Agron grinned. “That would most likely be you then.”

“Ha! So you can have him for yourself, while you force your dearest, most loyal brother to be miserable on his own.” Duro forced himself up and out of Agron’s eager arms, to stumble onto the floor and to the drawer with his socks and fresh underwear. “I have to get up; one of us has to earn some money. Why don’t you take one more look into job offers instead of being a lazy ass all day?”

“You’re ordering me around as if you’re the older one here. What have I done to deserve this?” Agron sighed and turned to lie on his side, with an arm in front of his face to block the rays of sunlight from his vision. That’s why he didn’t see Duro coming back to him, now wearing fresh boxers and socks.

“Still love you, big brother” Duro hugged him warmly. Their lips met in a gentle reaffirmation of live-long trust and love that knew no boundaries. “Be nice!” Duro stood again and went into the kitchen, to make himself some coffee and breakfast.

“Love you too” Agron murmured before dozing off again, being aware that his earned funds from his previous jobs kept him safe for now and that he had enough time to care for everything else. Time to care for Duro and for Nasir, eventually. Time to find a new job. And time to find happiness.

 

\+ + +

 

Nasir also had to go to work again, but he was pretty much distracted most of the morning. Memories of kisses and tender touches kept beeping up in his head, mixed up with fantasies of the German brothers’ strong limbs, their thick shoulders and long cocks, aiming only to please him and shower him in never ending desire and devotion. He even grew half-hard while sitting at his desk and sorting out customer’s orderings and had to flee to the toilet to take care of himself before anybody would notice.

After he had hurriedly jerked off, he was calmer, but still he was distracted. Finally Naevia, one of his most trusted co-workers, noticed him dreamily staring into the void, with an absent-minded little smile on his full lips, and asked delighted: “Nasir, what’s up with you today? Did you meet someone?” 

The spoken-to blushed and averted his gaze from her all too-knowing eyes. “Maybe.”

Naevia chuckled. “Good for you, it’s about damn time. Good luck! And, you know, I’d like some more information, just one tiny bit? I assure you, I won’t tell the bosses…” When Nasir still stayed silent, she added: “Come on, what is he like? It’s a man, right?”

“Yeah” Nasir chuckled to that “it’s definitely not a woman, but… I can’t even describe, just tall and strong and so very handsome. We will meet again this weekend.”

“Oh Nasir, that sounds awesome. I’m so happy for you!” Naevia pulled him into a motherly hug, which he accepted for a moment.

“Alright, thank you, but it’s too soon to decide where this might be going. I might be able to tell you more in a few days.”

“This is okay; you can’t hide from me anyway, because I know you too well. I’ll just know once something happened with you and him, and with ‘something’ I obviously mean sex” Naevia smirked and retreated to her own desk before Nasir’s slightly outraged yelling of her name could reach her.

 

\+ + +

 

Agron kept himself busy with a little bit of cleaning, reading the newspaper and watching television. After lunch he went to the gym to work out and did some grocery shopping afterwards and also sent a short message to Nasir to let him know that he was not yet forgotten. He even contemplated going to the furniture store again, but that would most likely have been a little bit over the top, and it wasn’t his intention to embarrass Nasir in front of his co-workers.

By the time his brother came back late in the afternoon, he had cooked a nice meal out of chicken wings, rice and vegetables. Duro grinned when he stepped close to Agron and hugged him from behind. “Hmm, smells good. My little kitchen maiden.”

“I can show you little, you cheeky bastard” Agron declared outraged, but turned his head to kiss his brother though. “Is this where I have to ask you how your day has been, like a good housewife?”

Duro grinned into Agron’s neck, worrying the skin with quick little bites. “You can indeed. But I’ll make it up to you; your brother knows what’s best for you and will of course massage you for free.” 

“Naked or with clothes? Just my back or all over? And what about Nasir?”

“Whatever you prefer. Nasir is not here, but we have to relax a bit before seeing him so we’ll don’t press him too much into anything. It’s for his best really, and we’re not even cheating on him.”

Agron rolled his head back as Duro began to expertly knead his shoulders. “Ah, this is so good! I’m convinced. But let’s eat dinner first.”

 

An hour later Agron found himself reclining on the mattress of their new bed, with only his boxers on and Duro expertly kneading his naked back. Agron had stretched his arms to the side, deeply enjoying and flexing the long muscles of his back and shoulders from time to time, when Duro hit an especially sensitive area or sore spot. The older of the two brothers wasn’t able to see that Duro’s shorts were already tented, though. 

But he realized when Duro’s fingers wandered lower and lower and suddenly were right on his buttocks. “Someone’s horny, eh?”

“Why shouldn’t I be?” Duro smacked his left buttock lightly, then heftily pulled on the hem of Agron’s boxers, until he could hook the waistband beneath the full mounds of flesh. He returned to his task on Agron’s now fully exposed behind, kneading his buttocks and softly stroking along the cleft. Until now, he didn’t go further, just fondled the powerful muscles and also ran his fingernails artistically over the fine skin.

Soon Agron wiggled his butt in an attempt to get more of the arousing contact. “You’re a terrible tease. I thought I was going to get a reward for my awesome cooking, instead I’m being tormented.”

Duro grinned delighted. “You want more?”

“Hell, yes!”

“Okay, here we go.” Duro pulled some more on Agron’s underwear, until the latter lifted his butt and allowed Duro to get him rid of the garment. The younger of the two brothers smiled as he caught a glimpse of Agron’s stiff cock, while Agron lay down again. Now all of Agron’s gloriously sculpted body was exposed, which allowed Duro to expanse his ministrations, carefully examining the cleft between Agron’s buttocks, circling around the hole and then allowing his hands to wander down to the very sensitive scrotum. This made Agron sigh and press closer to Duro’s hands, who intensified the light touch gradually.

Some minutes passed with Duro’s quiet fondling and Agron sighing and moaning from time to time. Then, the latter all of a sudden turned around to lie on his back, and with spread legs and powerful arms, crushed Duro closer to him into a passionate embrace. Their lips met, their tongues circling one another to further turn each other on. 

Agron soon turned his attention to his brother’s neck and shoulders, sucking biting kisses onto his heated skin, using his hands as well to divest Duro of his underwear. Afterwards, he pulled his younger brother to sit in his lap, with their naked cocks rubbing against each other. Four hands freely roamed and groped, touching wherever they could reach. 

Duro grabbed Agron’s behind with one hand, while taking hold of both their cocks with the other one. Gasping into Agron’s mouth, he said: “What if… What if Nasir was with us now? What would we do?”

“Everything” was Agron’s answer. “We would lay him down before us, all naked and beautiful, and would kiss and touch him everywhere.” 

Small kisses were put onto Duro’s neck and chest again. Agron finally let Duro out of his arms, to lower his mouth to one of his brother’s nipples. He tongued the tender spot carefully, sucked and kissed it until it was overly sensitive, which made Duro finally cry out quietly. Afterwards, the other nipple was fondled.  
Duro’s strong grip on his shoulders and the firm, muscular thighs against his lower body aroused Agron and he rubbed his cock eagerly against his brother’s pelvis. This was exactly what he craved: the powerful touch of another man, to equal and counter his own strength. No, he could never ever be with a woman, who would never be able to fully match him. But Duro instead, who knew him like the back of his own hand and knew exactly how and when to push his buttons… This was already close to perfection. With Nasir at last, it would probably be a whole different level, to enjoy their desire together and reach climax with all the three of them, joint by mutual attraction and hopefully love, finally. 

“If Nasir would be with us, I would kiss and suck his cock, like this.” In the mean time, Agron had gently pushed Duro to lie back on the mattress and had positioned himself too, for his head to be closer to his brother’s pelvis. Then, he lightly licked the head of the erect cock in front of him and soon sucked it deeper into his warm mouth. Teasing green eyes looked up to Duro, who cast dreamy gazes onto his doing.

“Ah! And I would, I would open him up, for you to fuck him.” Duro moaned as Agron licked along the underside of his erection. “And afterwards, he could fuck me. Or I could watch him fuck you instead, to see your big body pummelled into the mattress by his slight form.”

Agron let his brother’s cock slide out of his mouth to speak. “I imagine he has strength, he is definitely not weak, despite his height.” He then sloppily kissed Duro’s balls and also lowered his right hand to take himself in hand, his pupils dilated with lust.

After a little bit of fondling himself, Duro disrupted him. “No, let me do that.” Duro turned his body’s position completely around, until he could suck on his brother’s cock too, while Agron still worked on his erection. Greedily, they sucked each other, turning each other on with carefully administered licks and touches to balls and asses. 

It was over pretty soon after that, as they both were feeling too high on passion and desire to prolong it much further. With a deep moan, Agron ejaculated into his brother’s throat, who swallowed and readily licked him dry. Then Agron felt his brother’s balls grow harder and tighter, he at this point let him plop out of his mouth to only massage him in his firm grip. He watched enraptured as Duro climaxed, spurting his seed onto himself and onto the mattress. One gaze at his brother’s face told him that Duro, still in the throes of passion, was very much observing what he was doing right now, and so he lowered his mouth back to Duro’s cock and playfully suckled on the head, smirking wide and putting on a show of licking and cleaning him until Duro’s head fell back to rest on the mattress once more. 

With sparkling eyes and dimples denting his cheeks, Agron observed what he had done. His brother lay sated and content beneath him, and he himself had very much enjoyed himself as well. Life was definitely good!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter today. You still there?

About an hour later, Agron and Duro still lay in bed when Nasir called. The older brother quickly picked up his phone and accepted the unexpected call: “Hi Nasir!”

“Hello Agron!”

“Thanks for calling us! How’re you doin’?” Agron turned his position to sit on the mattress with crossed legs. Duro silently sneaked closer to listen to the Syrian’s words as well.

“I’m great, thank you. Actually I wanted to know the plans for the weekend. It’s already Thursday, you know? For most people, weekend begins on Friday evening.”

Agron chuckled, clearly amused by Nasir’s show of wit. Duro smiled too, but put a hand on Agron’s thigh to absent-mindedly follow the line of fine hairs with his fingertips. It was distracting as hell. “Hmm, you’re right of course. We were discussing to take you camping.”

“Camping? I’m not sure I’m prepared for such a big tour. And I’ve got no tent and no air mattress.”

“We have an extra tent; there would be room enough for the three of us. And you could have my air mattress; I’m okay with sleeping on a yoga mat or something.”

Nasir didn’t seem convinced yet. “Hmm, still, it’s not very warm outside at the moment… Where do you want to go?”

“You could make a suggestion; we had no actual plans yet. But you don’t sound so sure about it and we could always do something else. Going to the cinema maybe, or swimming, or to a zoo or museum.”

“Not bad, not bad” Agron heard through the speaker “but I have a different suggestion.”

“Then let’s hear it” Agron replied while Duro still patted his thigh, now stroking in the opposite direction until his fingers came very, very close to his still bare cock. Duro smirked mischievously and let his fingers wander over his stomach to Agron’s other leg, sensually caressing his brother’s skin.

“Can I come over tomorrow? I’d like to see how you’re living and I’m a bit lonely over here. We could watch a movie and still make plans for the weekend. If it’s okay for me to invite myself into your house.”

“Sure you can, you’re more than welcome here” Agron exclaimed overjoyed. “We can order some food and show you our humble home.” Right at this moment, Duro pinched his thigh in an attempt to get some attention from one of them, which finally annoyed Agron. “Fuck off, Duro; I’m having a conversation here.”

Nasir laughed quietly. “He’s bothering you in some way?”

“As usual” said Agron as dry as possible.

“You’re so cute together! Can I talk to him a bit?”

“Yeah, sure.” 

Agron handed his cell phone to Duro, who took it from him with eager hands. “Hi Nasir! I heard you want to pay us a visit.”

“Yes, I’d like to. That’s okay for you as well?”

“Of course, we’d be glad to have you here. I would prepare a nice dessert, and I could even show you my talents for massage, if you ask me nicely enough” Duro proudly said.

Agron cracked up so loud that Nasir had to hear it over the phone. The smaller man asked somewhat bewildered: “What’s up with you, guys?”

“Don’t mind my big brother, he’s only making fun of me. Anyway, we look forward to having you here. When do you want to come?”

“Around seven, if this is okay for you both?”

“Yes, sounds good” Duro answered, just as Agron grabbed his phone out of Duro’s hands again. “Hey!”

“Time’s up for you bro, that’s my phone anyway.” And to Nasir, he said: „Sorry darling, we’re sort of behaving especially weird today. Don’t mind it. We will be better when we have you here to calm us, and we will spoil you and see to every wish you might have.”

Nasir laughed again. “Thanks Agron, I look forward to it. Will you text me the address?”

Agron nodded, which Nasir couldn’t see of course. “As soon as possible. So have a good night, sweetheart.”

“To you, too. And give Duro a hug from me, he seemed upset.”

“And what about me?” Agron complained whining.

“You can all have hugs tomorrow in person. Good bye, Agron” Nasir’s honey-like voice sounded over the phone, and then the conversation was put to halt.

One or two seconds of utter silence passed. After that, Duro joyously embraced Agron with a lot of force and tackled him to the mattress. “Can you believe it? He will come tomorrow and visit us. I can’t fucking believe it!”

The older of the two brothers patiently bore Duro’s enthusiasm and his weight on top of him. “And he offered hugs on top of it. We will hug him so much that he will see no end of it and will never leave us. We will have a cuddle-fest.”

Duro stilled on top of Agron, contemplating. “He’s pretty much our’s by now, or close to. He trusts us. Our soon-to-be-boyfriend.”

Agron smiled, his green eyes dreamily staring into the far distance. “Yeah! Our Nasir. Sounds just about good and right!”


	8. Chapter 8

Nasir was instantly thrilled when Agron, with sparkling eyes and a very big smile on his face, opened him the door to their house on the following evening. Only a second of locking eyes with each other followed, in which Nasir also noticed Duro standing next to his brother, then he was already pulled behind the door and into Agron’s strong arms.

“You’re finally here, small man” Agron’s warm voice rasped into his ear, then many, many soft kisses were already showered onto his cheeks and nose. 

Suddenly, he felt Duro closing in on them and his arms going around both Nasir and Agron from the other side. “Welcome, Nasir” Duro said and squeezed the both of them with all his might.

Agron laughed liberally, pecked Duro quickly und turned back to softly kiss Nasir on the lips, before the Syrian found the chance to come back to his senses. But Agron’s kiss made him weak in the knees right away, and he clang to the German’s wide shoulders and soon accepted the clever tongue inside his mouth. It must have been the hottest welcome kiss that he had received in a couple of years, or more probably, ever in his life. And when Agron pulled back to take a breath, Duro sneaked closer and, after a little smile and a curious, longing stare from Nasir, laid his lips onto the Syrian’s as well. They kissed sensually, slowly, nibbling on the other’s mouth for a short amount of time.

“You’re so hot together!” Agron enthusiastically disrupted their doing. 

“Yeah?” Duro asked amusedly, finally ending the kiss and letting Nasir out of his arms. Duro and Nasir both turned to look at the older one of the two brothers, who was leaning against the wall, wearing a big grin on his handsome face. And when Nasir studied Agron’s relaxed yet energetic posture some more, he found Agron’s jeans to be obviously… very tight in some interesting places.

“Um, I…” Nasir’s cheeks heated up quickly, and he couldn’t deny enjoying the prospect of this evening becoming very intriguing. He also didn’t seem able to take his eyes off Agron and the bulge in his trousers, and off Duro, who was smirking from ear to ear and regarded him out of kind, mischievous eyes. Though, he found some words to say: “Thanks for inviting me to your place.”

“You’re always welcome” Agron answered and stepped forward to help Nasir out of his jacket. “I suppose you found the way?”

“Obviously he has, brother” Duro intermitted, softly nudging Agron in the ribs.

“That’s called the art of small talk, Duro. Please be polite to our guest.”

“Always I am. Nasir, do you want a beer or glass of wine? Or just water? We also have some juice.”

Nasir smiled, deeply enjoying the attention he was showered with, also the easy banter of the brothers. “Yes, I’d like some juice, thanks.”

Duro trotted forward and into the kitchen; the two other men soon followed. “Wow, looks nice” was all Nasir could say as he entered the room alongside Agron. The kitchen in the rather small house was not overly large, but very beautiful and elegant with new kitchen closets, an immense fridge and shining armatures. The single window went to the street, but some heavy curtains kept the neighbours from looking inside. Two other doors lead further into a corridor and to what looked like a living room.

Duro took three glasses from the kitchen closet and opened another drawer to peek inside. “Orange or grape juice, Nasir?”

“Orange, please” Nasir had to hide a small grin as Duro bent forward to take the bottle out of the bottom drawer of the cabinet, with his tight bum in plain view for everyone to see. 

He averted his eyes, but not fast enough for Agron not to notice it. “Enjoying the view?” Agron chuckled.

Nasir shot a quick look to Agron and nodded shyly.

Agron chuckled and gently put an arm around his shoulders. “No need to be embarrassed. My brother has a great body; must be in the family or something.”

They promptly all laughed to that, Duro with the bottle of juice in his hand, and Nasir at this point finally recognized the boastful comment as Agron’s attempt to get him to relax.

“Hell, Agron, where do you practice these lines?” Duro asked, filling the orange juice into the glasses and putting them onto a tableau near-by. The next moment Nasir was already lead into the living room by the two brothers and urged to sit down on the big couch afterwards. 

“I have to bring them here, as my former co-workers would have only made fun of me for them, and its not quite fitting in the gym.” Agron, who sat beside him, countered. “We thought to watch a movie and order pizza or something else later on. Is that okay with you, Nasir?” 

“Yes, it is” Nasir answered, quickly diverted again by the way Agron’s white t-shirt was stretched over the massive muscles of his chest. He even thought he saw a trace of his nipples through the light fabric. Hoping for it not to be too daring or unwanted, he sneaked closer to Agron until he could lean his head against the tall German’s shoulder. This also had the advantage that he wasn’t tempted to gaze too much at Agron, and he felt more confident when a long, muscular arm was comfortably draped across his shoulders.

Duro in the mean time had set the glasses onto the coffee table and had turned on the television, but raised his eyebrows once he witnessed his companions sitting so close to each other. “You’re cuddling already? That’s fast.”

Agron weakly waved at his brother, and instead of a witty remark which Nasir was expecting, a loving invitation followed. “Come, join us, brother. There’s room enough.”

With a quick smile, Duro sat on Nasir’s other side. They decided on a movie really fast, maybe their actual interests lay elsewhere at the moment, who knows, but ‘Gangs of New York’ was definitely good enough for Nasir.

After about fifteen minutes of watching in silence, Agron murmured: “Are you really comfortable, Nasir? You’re kind of quiet today.”

“We’re watching a movie after all” the spoken-to replied.

“I know, but still.”

“Are we making you nervous?” Duro asked. “You know, there are no expectations for tonight or ever. We can also stop watching this dumb movie and go outside, if you’d prefer that. Have fun, go bar hopping or something.”

“That’s right. You’re the most awesome guy we’ve met in ages, but we don’t want you to feel pressured into anything” Agron added. “Not that you’re not very attractive, but you know, we also respect you…”

Nasir sighed inwardly. They both meant well, but he had come to their place in the knowledge that some intimacies might happen, and he had secretly looked forward to that. How should he explain that he wanted them both to take their shirts off so that he could look at them some more? He didn’t need to sleep with them right away, but he was not averse to a little bit of kissing and intimate touching.   
In the end he said: “Thank you, but don’t worry, okay? I was quiet because I enjoy being here with you; I don’t feel pressed into anything. And it’s simply some time since I was last seeing someone else. Guess I’m not used to having dates anymore.” Emphasizing his words, he laid a hand onto Agron’s knee and reached for Duro’s hand as well. 

Duro pressed Nasir’s hand gently, and Agron raised his hand from around Nasir’s shoulder to run his fingers through Nasir’s long hair. It was wonderful and relaxing, and after some minutes of simply enjoying Nasir turned his head to look at Agron. Lovely green eyes promptly met his gaze. Nasir leaned forward and kissed Agron, softly and carefully. 

He kept his eyes shut for a moment, but when he opened them again, he found Agron’s gaze to be clouded with affection and tenderness. When Nasir pulled back, Agron raised his hand and caressed Nasir’s cheek. “You’re so beautiful” the German murmured mesmerized.

Nasir smiled graciously and turned towards Duro, pulling him closer and pecking him as well. The quick peck rapidly turned into so much more. Soon Duro held Nasir in his arms, kissing him as if the world might end tomorrow. And while Nasir couldn’t deny that he desired Agron so much more, he also had to say that he wasn’t one to turn down the lovely, quite charming younger brother. Not for anything in this world. Hell, if he could have both of these handsome men, he wouldn’t complain about it.

And then Agron’s mouth was there as well and they kissed, now with all the three of them. Clearly, it was one of the most memorable experiences Nasir had ever made. Strange and new at the same time, it was arousing as hell, and when Agron’s clever tongue retreated for a moment to kiss his chin and nose, Duro’s mouth claimed him again to gently suck on his lips and play with his tongue. An unearthly feeling of total overload took hold of Nasir, and after months and years of being single and by himself mostly, it was eternal bliss. The brothers’ strong arms held him, protected him, he felt a couple of hands on his back and along his ribcage, fingers getting lost in his long hair. For a moment he watched the two brothers kiss unashamedly, and the pure eroticism of it made him hard in seconds. Forgotten were all emotions of jealousy or the fear of not being good enough for someone. Playfulness, affection and trust, intense desire and a barely hidden longing for more engulfed and surrounded him, and he started to freely pet Duro’s neck and chest, tugged on Agron’s hips and finally, greedily, groped his ass with both hands.

That was when the latter pulled back a little, to softly chuckle. “I see we’re quickly getting lost here.” A heated look towards Nasir’s aroused groin, then to Duro’s, pointed out the obvious.

Nasir, breathing hard, straightened his position on the couch and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Yeah…” He was at a loss of what more to say.

Duro grinned, regarding Nasir out of hungry, but kind eyes. “You want to continue this upstairs? Bring it to… another level?”

The Syrian hesitated. He wanted to sleep with them indeed, yet at the same time, he didn’t. He longed to touch both men some more, wanted to get lost in their kisses and between their bodies. They somehow called out to him, to his soul and his entire being, on a level he hadn’t thought possible before. But deep inside he knew he wasn’t ready yet, or rather, they were not there yet.

Agron on the other hand seemed to take note of his hesitation and laid a calming hand onto Duro’s thigh. “We should not push too much, brother. We can also have some fun without getting completely naked.”

“That’s right” Nasir mentioned. “Come back here, please, I want to cuddle some more. We can watch the movie now.”

“Who cares about the movie, actually?” Duro snorted.

“No one, I know, I know. Hey!” Nasir complained when Agron pulled the smaller man to sit on his lap.

But the tall German didn’t care for his weak struggling and tightened his hold around Nasir with his big arms. “You wanted to cuddle; so you’re just getting what you were asking for.” 

Warm lips found Nasir’s neck and sucked on the tender skin. Beneath him, he felt the strong muscles of Agron’s thigh and his still aroused groin. Nasir was really tempted to wiggle his butt against Agron’s clothed erection or to even touch him there, but he refrained. 

Then Duro fully leaned against Agron’s shoulder, eyeing them both attentively. “Doesn’t look very chaste what you’re doing.”

“It isn’t chaste at all” Agron answered, grinned and pressed his hips closer to Nasir. After having made his point, he turned his head to kiss Duro languidly. Their kiss rapidly turned into one full of passion, with tongues and teeth playing with each other. Nasir grew hard again just from seeing the scene out of the corner of his eyes. Agron’s breathing got faster and he rubbed his groin some more against Nasir’s bum, while he was still kissing his brother.

“Let’s give him a show” Duro murmured against Agron’s lips. And in Nasir’s direction he said: “Nasir, you wanted to see my brother naked, is that right? Now could be the time to do that.”

When Nasir stayed silent, so very aroused but unsure of the best answer, Duro continued huskily: “No need to get naked yourself. But I bet you want to see his cock. You want to help me with this? See him come undone in front of you?”

“Duro, I don’t know” Agron spoke up.

“Yeah, I do” Nasir whispered. He slowly slid from Agron’s lap to sit on his free side, and then reached out his hands to lay them onto the German’s shoulders. Slowly, his fingers travelled downwards to Agron’s nipples, which he tenderly rubbed through the fabric of his shirt.

Agron moaned loudly when Duro touched his crotch, teasing the erection underneath, and he finally gave up all protest and settled back against the couch. “You’re crazy, both of you.”

Nasir smirked and simply kissed Agron. Instantly, Agron’s tongue met his, and their passion rapidly burned anew.

“Nasir, touch him. Want to take him out?” Duro commanded, and Nasir’s fingers easily travelled over Agron’s belly to his hips. He let his fingertips carefully wander over the denim, until he felt the German’s aroused flesh beneath his hand, and he rubbed it slowly, feeling for the big cock that was still hidden from view. 

“Fuck!” Agron squirmed and pushed his pelvis into Nasir’s hand while sucking wildly on his lips. That’s when Nasir decided to open the top button of Agron’s jeans and pull down the zipper. He broke the kiss to look at Duro, who was greedily watching what he was doing. Agron, in the mean time, had let his head fall back against the couch and stared to them out of wide eyes, his pupils dilated and his cheeks red, thighs wide open.

Nasir stroked once over the thin cotton of Agron’s boxers, then he let his hand wander beneath the elastic waistband. He gasped when he took hold of Agron, pulled down the waistband with his free hand and took Agron’s big cock out.

There were simply no words for the beauty Nasir saw there in his hands. For one moment he was mesmerized, stunned still by awe and raw desire, afterwards he slowly bent forward to gently kiss the tip.

Agron groaned again, while Duro rubbed his own groin. When Nasir raised himself again into a sitting position, both his and Duro’s hand found Agron’s cock and massaged him wantonly. Their movement was a little bit off, as space was limited around the disturbing fabric of the jeans, but it was still a deeply arousing experience and it seemed to have the desired effect on Agron.

Soon Nasir decided that Agron was still not naked enough and prompted him to get lost of his shirt. Afterwards, Nasir’s hands were all over Agron again, examining his abs, kissing his nipples and shoulders and touching the tip of his cock, while Duro did the main job of massaging Agron’s erection.

Agron in the mean time, though overwhelmed somehow, was not helpless; he crushed Nasir back into his arms and kissed the hell out of him, kneading his buttocks with one hand and reaching for Duro’s crotch with the other. They found a rhythm in the end, massaging and kissing and grabbing, until Agron, with a deep moan, was overpowered and rushed into an intense orgasm. And Nasir found pleasure in this, to see the tall handsome man lost in the throes of passion, trying to lock eyes with the both of them while pure hot ecstasy consumed him.

After he had come, Agron became calmer, and almost immediately cuddled Nasir and Duro closer to himself, pressing them both lovingly against his naked form with mighty arms. “Wow! That was… good!”

Duro chuckled, cleaned his brother up with a tissue and ran a hand through Agron’s hair. “You satisfied? Good to know.” 

“Yeah! Very satisfied” Agron gasped when Nasir very gently fondled his spent cock, pulled up his boxers and closed his jeans again.

“There, there” Nasir amusedly patted his thigh, smiling against Agron’s cheek. “Nothing happened here, really. But you’re gorgeous. Most beautiful, indeed.”

“Thank you” Agron breathed against Nasir’s lips, to kiss him again in the next moment. Duro hugged them both, hard. And Nasir was happy, despite his aching erection and his still racing heart.


	9. Chapter 9

Shortly after that, Agron was dozing off and began to softly snore into Duro’s shoulder, leaning his heavy body more and more against his brother’s broad form, until Duro gently pushed Agron to lean against the back of the couch instead. Then he got up, covered Agron’s still naked upper body with a blanket from the couch, finally smirked and sat down on Nasir’s free side, pulling him close with one arm. Nasir contentedly settled against Duro, accepting the closeness without a second thought. It was the first time that he was basically alone with one of the German brothers while the other was occupied, but that naturally was meant to happen sooner or later anyway.

But Duro would not have been Duro, if he had been able to keep quiet. After some more minutes of watching the movie, he inquired: “So let’s have a heart to heart; I hope you don’t mind. You really like him, do you?”

Nasir turned his head to gaze at Agron’s relaxed and sleeping face, which was still so handsome also with his wonderful green eyes closed. There was no use in denying the obvious. “Yes, I really do.”

“Do you love him already?” Duro’s gently tone reminded Nasir that any possible answer was okay and wouldn’t be seen as something bad.

But still, it was a difficult question to answer. Nasir didn’t want to lie to Duro, he owed him the ultimate truth. Both men deeply fascinated him, but Agron more so, because of his incredible eyes, his hot temperament and the willingness to protect those around him. Nasir had seen it in his posture as the young woman in the park had startled them: Agron was a fighter, a protector, and would go to all means to keep them safe. It was a thing that called to Nasir, he longed to feel protected, as no other man before had ever done such a thing for him.

In the end, he said: “I desire him greatly. I think I could love the both of you, if given time.”

Duro warmly kissed his cheek. “Thank you, Nasir. You’re a really great guy, with a good heart. And very beautiful on top of that.” He started to tenderly rub and knead Nasir’s shoulders, stroking his neck with careful fingers and massaging his sensitive scalp under the thick strands of dark hair. “I understand you completely, you know? Agron is awesome as a brother. Whenever one of my relationships had gone to ashes, he was there for me and helped me pull my shit back together. He never let me down, though he had his own issues from time to time. He can be a big oaf, but there’s not one ounce of ill will inside of him.” 

Nasir was glad to hear that, the news warmed his heart and he regarded the still sleeping Agron with growing fondness. Though, he still harboured questions. “Why did your previous relationships end?”

Duro shrugged mildly. “Not all of them were bad, but they didn’t last. A previous boyfriend of mine wanted to live in London, so he left me finally. I was heartbroken for a while. And the others, well you know, men can be dicks from time to time, controlling and pushing too much. Or they want to be free from all responsibility. I think one of Agron’s former boyfriends cheated on him. He was devastated.”

“That’s terrible, I’m sorry to hear that.” Nasir was at a loss what more to say, because actually he just wanted to hold Agron close to him after hearing that. Unbelievable, how someone was able to cheat on Agron, such a wonderful and good looking man with the strong body of a god and a heart of gold. He could never imagine doing such a thing himself.

The former light and flirty mood had in the mean time changed into something quieter and more solemn, and Nasir’s arousal had long given way to a strong affection towards the brothers, to an impression of belonging, of hopefully being at the right place finally in his life, and also to feelings of regret for the hurtful experiences Agron and Duro had to go through before meeting him. They both were deeply sensitive to the emotions of others and possessed open and trusting hearts, too trusting maybe, despite their masculine attitudes, physical strength and outgoing natures. These men were no machos, but had surely known hurt and pain for at least some time in their lives. And Nasir hadn’t even started to ask them about the rest of their family. But he feared there was more he didn’t know yet. No wonder these two had found love with one another, had excluded all others from their relationship, just to be saved from the pain other men were able to bestow upon them. He knew now he had to be careful with their hearts and with Duro’s heart especially, because the younger brother obviously knew how much he adored Agron.

That’s why Nasir turned his head to Duro now and laid his lips gently upon the other man’s. Duro seemed surprised at first, but soon responded to the kiss and claimed his mouth with equal vigour. It didn’t last long until Nasir was halfway pulled onto his lap and embraced fully by the German’s strong arms. His erection returned with full force and soon they sort of rubbed against one another, tasting each other’s mouth with passion. 

Duro’s hands found his backside and kneaded it eagerly, but when Nasir moaned deep in his throat upon being aroused again, he softly encircled Nasir’s waist instead and broke the sensual kiss. “We shouldn’t start something here while Agron is still asleep. He’s sleeping soundly, that’s for sure.”

Nasir gazed at Agron, hungrily examining the formidable form that couldn’t be completely hidden by the blanket, especially the wide, naked shoulders that peeked out of it. He wished Agron was awake just yet. “I guess you’re right. Can we wake him up?”

“Why shouldn’t we? He ought to be caring for you, our guest, instead of dozing anyway.” Duro shrugged, not really caring. “By the way, should I drive you home, Nasir? Or do you want to stay for the night? It’s completely up to you.” 

Nasir slid from Duro’s lap to sit closer to Agron, unsure of what to answer. He had indeed brought his toothbrush, but no clothes for the night as he had expected more intimacies to take place. But essentially he didn’t want to go home to his cold and lonely flat now. Blinking bashfully, he looked up and into Duro’s kind eyes. “Do you happen to have some pyjamas for me?”

Duro smiled deliberately. “We will surely find something that you can wear.”

“That’s settled then. But I don’t want to sleep on the couch; I wanna cuddle with you two instead.” Despite his bold answer, Nasir lowered his gaze shyly while an instant redness covered his cheeks.

“Oh, you’re so sweet, honey” Duro laughed into his face and pecked his lips quickly. “Neither of us will complain about your company in bed. Now go, wake him up so that we can go to bed soon.”

“But I’ve heard we’re going to order pizza? I’m a bit hungry.” Nasir said, meanwhile sneaking closer to Agron and leaning against his giant body. He slowly pulled the blanket from around his shoulders and tugged until the material fell down and exposed Agron’s naked upper body once more, while he was still sleeping.

Duro grinned, silently enjoying Nasir’s playful behaviour. “I can prepare a quick snack and we can have pizza tomorrow. We will not let you starve, I promise.”

Nasir laid his open palm onto Agron’s chest, right above the heart then tenderly kissed the muscular shoulder next to him. Agron stirred promptly and next moved his neck towards Nasir, finally opening his eyes.

“Hey beautiful” Nasir smiled into the gorgeous green eyes, rubbing the German’s pectorals sensually.

“Hey” Agron responded, blinking slowly and looking for Duro also, who was freely smirking at him. “Oh, I fell asleep, sorry sweethearts. What have I missed? I had a very nice dream, actually.”

“What was it about?” the Syrian asked.

Agron smiled slyly. “It was about the both of you, but I will say no more.” He kissed Nasir’s forehead and whispered: “Did Duro treat you nicely or do I have to reprimand him?”

Duro spoke up before Nasir had the chance to respond: “I gave him a back rub and talked to him while you were otherwise occupied. No need for reprimanding anyone, dear brother. And you really could prepare the bed and have a look for some pyjamas that we can lend Nasir, while I will prepare a quick dinner. Nasir will spend the night with us.”

“Okay, okay, I give up.” Agron stood to search for his discarded shirt, but turned around to Nasir once he heard the welcome news. He embraced Nasir gently and kissed him thoroughly. “I’m happy that you want to stay. And if you need anything else, just say the word.”

Nasir melted into Agron’s embrace for a moment, afterwards he watched the other man’s imposing form retreat into the near corridor, and his eyes were glued to the round, swaggering hips which he had gotten to know intimately already. Duro, having observed this little scene, smirked at him knowingly and went into the kitchen, cheekily pinching his bottom while walking close-by. 

Nasir sat numbly on the couch once more, instead of following one of the two brothers. Unlike many people he knew, he had never actively dreamt of having a threesome. Of course, superficial fantasies of it might have crossed his mind at some former time, he was a guy after all – but still, and he had never expected such an unlikely thing to happen to him in person. And now it had occurred already to some degree, and there was propably much more to come. Maybe right this evening or night, spent in the Germans’ arms, would lead to more intimate encounters.  
His jeans felt too tight, if truth be told. Nasir shifted tensely on the couch, fighting the instant arousal that once more had taken hold of him. He couldn’t get the image of Agron’s beautiful, elegant cock out of his head, wanted to touch it, suck it again, wanted to suck Duro too while Agron watched them both. Was he as big as Agron in this regard, or smaller, or just different in shape? How did they fuck, and how often, and in which positions? 

What was the matter with him, anyway? Seldom before had Nasir been so turned on, so horny and eager to fuck. But he hadn’t masturbated since a couple of days ago, and the pressure of having to seek relief had built up in the mean time, plus Agron’s presence, and damn, his big cock, was not a thing to ignore and forget easily. Having kissed Duro, tongue to tongue, lap against lap, for several minutes didn’t help either. He sort of hadn’t dared to press for more earlier, and now he began to regret it. What if Agron and Duro only wanted to talk and cuddle for the rest of the evening? What should he say when they noticed his embarrassing status? He contemplated going to the toilet to quickly take care of himself, but that would be suspicious as well, as he wasn’t one to keep completely quiet during an orgasm. A private home wasn’t like the anonymous toilets of his company, where nobody would care for strange noises coming through the wall. Also, he could dream of better things than having to jerk off hurriedly again, while there were sexy men around who could assist him with it.

In the end Nasir went to the toilet indeed, locked the door carefully, took his desperate cock out, but instead of thinking of Agron, he turned on the cold water and let it calm him and his raging nerves, until his erection subsided and he could think clearly once again. No need to rush things, there would be time enough for everything he desired. His hands were pretty cold by now and his poor dick had shrivelled into minimum size, at least in comparison to before, easily to be tucked back into his pants. Not that it was small at all times; Nasir prided himself on having a nicely shaped and, for his body length, big cock.

Suddenly, someone softly knocked on the toilet’s door and he heard Agron’s voice speak, sounding a bit concerned already: “Nasir, are you still in these? Are you alright? Dinner is ready.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Nasir, are you okay?” Agron asked for the second time now, as he noticed how the Syrian uncomfortably fidgeted on his chair.

“Yeah, I am okay, don’t worry” Nasir smiled and finally forced himself to sit still. How to tell his new friends of the passion running through his veins, wanting to erupt and find a way to fulfilment? It wasn’t all about the sex of course, there was so much more to it. These two guys had captured his heart in such a short time and he felt able to trust them with his deepest dreams, his deepest wishes. 

Thankfully enough, their little dinner was over soon and Nasir found himself standing in the bathroom with the two Germans beside him, brushing his teeth. Nasir spat into the sink and checked his teeth in the mirror, glad to have showered right before having come to the brothers’ house, so he knew he wouldn’t smell weird. In the mirror he also noticed Agron smiling at him between making funny faces with Duro. The tall German wore his shirt again, but Nasir guessed he and Duro would change clothes before going to sleep, and he really looked forward to seeing that.  
Suddenly Duro shoved the Syrian playfully against his brother’s big form and Nasir allowed himself to be caught in Agron’s arms. Agron still had his own toothbrush in his mouth, but grinned at him and regarded him out of big, warm eyes. Nasir’s grip on Agron’s hips grew firmer and he gasped when Duro crept closer and finally pressed him against Agron with his own body, chest to back. So close to the sink, there was no way to escape. Nasir was thrilled.

“Our little man seems to be excited” Duro mouthed at his brother and laughed when Nasir promptly elbowed him in the rips. “I’m not small, you shit.”

Duro grinned wholeheartedly. “Are you sure? You’re definitely smaller than us.”

“Yes, I’ll show you” Nasir spoke, turned around and attacked Duro by kissing him hard on the lips. The latter still tasted of toothpaste, but quickly washed his mouth after taking hold of Nasir’s shoulders to put some distance between them. After this was done, Duro turned all of his attention back to Nasir and devoured him in a hungry, open-mouthed kiss. The Syrian heard Agron chuckle behind them, listened again to the noise of water running and a mouth being rinsed. After that, strong arms sneaked around his hips and pulled him tight against Agron’s groin. Fuck, that was hot. Nasir was hard in seconds, pressed fully against Duro’s bulk.

“Not so small, uh?” Duro grinned cheekily. “Brother, me thinks our most precious fruit is ready to be plucked and fully enjoyed.”

Nasir felt hot, moist kisses being showered onto his neck while Agron rubbed his own groin against his behind. “Fuck the gods; he’s fierce. And very obviously not so small.” A big, warm hand had lowered its position from around his waist and had cupped Nasir’s intimate parts above the denim covering it. His erection swelled further and he pressed himself into the welcome hand. Agron softly groaned against his neck and gently massaged him in his grasp.

Soon enough Nasir felt the German’s cock harden against his behind. Fuck, he really was aroused now, and he wholeheartedly threw all previous caution out of the window. Really, they were guys after all, and if he couldn’t trust these two men not to hurt him, then he could trust no one.

Agron kissed and nibbled on the backside of his ear while Duro sucked on his lips and played with his tongue. Of course the younger brother was erect as well by now and eagerly pressed himself closer to Agron’s hand. Nasir was trapped between the two and still loved every second of it. His excitement only grew when cheeky fingers found the zipper to his jeans and finally pulled it down. After that, Agron was cupping him above his boxers already.

“Let’s go to bed. We don’t have to stay here, you know?” a husky voice breathed into Nasir’s ear.

The Syrian hummed his agreement. “Yeah, show me your bed, which I have seen already I guess. Although it’s pretty nice being here with you two.”

“We can come back here anytime.” Duro chuckled low in his throat. “Aggy, Nasir likes to be spoiled and teased by the two of us. Let’s give him what he craves.”

Agron’s joyfully beaming eyes met Duro’s mirthful gaze, then Agron took Nasir’s hand into his to lead him out of the room and into the adjoining bedroom. Once there, Nasir instantly recognized the type of bed the two brothers had bought only a couple of days ago. The room was not overly large, but nicely furnished with a big wooden dresser on the opposite wall, a small desk and two night tables next to the really huge bed.

Agron quickly launched himself onto the mattress and got rid of his t-shirt in mere seconds. Nasir’s breathing stocked when he caught sight of the German’s muscular chest and abs for the second time this evening.

“Come here” Agron lured him, and Nasir stepped forward to stand between the wide open knees of the other man. Duro crept closer and assisted his brother in divesting Nasir of his shirt. 

Agron’s hands admired the smooth skin of his chest and arms, then ghosted over the Syrian’s firm stomach and settled on the hem of his jeans. “May I?” he asked in all earnestness.

Nasir nodded, and so Agron pulled his trousers downwards until the smaller man could step out of them. Now Agron’s fingers were on his shorts. Slowly and gently he pulled this garment downwards too, until Nasir’s cock sprang free at last.

Agron gasped quietly, while Duro curiously observed the scene from his position above Nasir’s shoulder. Standing bare and exposed in front of other people would have caused him to feel shame and humiliation in any other situation, but in this, the small man sensed only the thrill of expectation, felt ready to accept whatever would further happen here. Only peace, lust and fondness for these two guys filled him.

The younger of the brothers bit his lip as Agron extended his hand and palmed the proudly protruding erection, cupping it carefully and expertly, causing it to harden even further. Completely caught up in the moment, Duro gripped Nasir’s shoulders harder and unconsciously pressed himself closer to Nasir’s nearly naked backside. 

Agron whispered almost solemnly: “Not small, uh? You were damn right.” The tall man smiled, then leaned forward and enclosed the tip of Nasir’s cock with his lips, sucking on it instantly and seeking Nasir’s gaze at the same time. Suddenly Duro moved, was sat on the mattress beside his older brother in a heartbeat and joined him, to cradle Nasir’s balls in his hand and nibble and suckle on his shaft as well.

Nasir, completely surprised by the turn of events, forced himself to stand still while waves of pure enjoyment, lust and ecstasy engulfed him. He couldn’t believe it, couldn’t believe his own eyes as these two hot, sexy men gave their all just to pleasure him. He gasped as they thoroughly fondled and examined his intimate parts, sighed as the tip of his cock slid out of Agron’s mouth, only to be caught by Duro’s willing lips instead. Duro sucked him down as deep as possible, finally swallowed around his erection, his shining dark eyes, full of mischievousness and delight, directed towards the Syrian. Nasir moaned when Agron licked one of his balls and let his fingers wander deeper, deeper to his puckered opening, which was lightly grazed and petted in the following. Then Agron and Duro kissed each other, with Nasir’s cockhead obscenely trapped between both their mouths. 

Nasir felt ready to faint from the pure bliss of it. Never, ever in his life had he seen such an arousing sight; no porn, no fantasy could only come close to this. Already he felt a pulling in his loins, warning him that he wouldn’t last much longer. He had the senses left to lift his hands onto Agron’s and Duro’s head at least, to give both men a sign of his appreciation by petting their hair with loving fingers and open palms. Agron flicked his clever tongue against the underside of his swollen erection, still full of enthusiasm and hunger for Nasir’s gratification. Duro smiled a little, sucked on his glans and put one strong arm around his brother’s naked back. 

Nasir stilled, wanting to savour the moment forever. If these two gorgeous brothers ever were to throw him out of their lives, this one intimate experience alone would grant him memories to last for a whole life time. But he hoped it would never come to that. When Duro hummed around his cock and Agron licked his balls again, Nasir knew he was ready to burst. White hot ecstasy burned him and left him melting in its wake, shot through and out of him in rivers of warm semen and unending lust.

Duro swallowed all of it and deliberately licked him clean afterwards. Agron grinned and kissed his lower belly. 

Nasir tiredly lowered himself to sit on Duro’s lap and kissed both brothers, at first Duro for his effort, then Agron, until their three mouths met again in a showing of shared trust, intimacy and appreciation. 

“You’re clean, aren’t you sweetheart? I forgot to ask beforehand” Duro sheepishly mentioned.

“I am” Nasir replied happily smiling, hooking his arms behind the younger German’s neck. “I got myself tested after the last time I had intercourse. Which was some time ago.”

“How long ago?” Agron wanted to know, putting a hand onto Nasir’s lower back to rub it lightly.

Nasir shrugged. “Close to two years by now.”

Duro openly gaped at him. “You didn’t have sex for two years?”

“Nearly so, yes. I didn’t trust anybody for some time and preferred to stay alone. I missed the sex of course, but wasn’t ready to open up to someone else. I was rather fine with using my right hand.” On an afterthought, he mirthfully added: “I have a brother as well, but he for sure wouldn’t have welcomed any advances coming from my side.”

“That’s all the better for us now” Duro replied.

Agron only smiled to Nasir’s comment. “You have to tell us more about your family.”

Nasir leaned to the side and kissed Agron’s temple. “I will soon. But I would see to your enjoyment first.”

Agron readily stood and divested himself of his last garments, while Nasir rolled off of Duro to allow him to do the same. Soon they all were naked, the Syrian reclining on the bed between the two brothers, and Nasir was able to admire both his lovers’ bodies. He was delighted to take note that Duro was nearly as muscled and nicely shaped as Agron, with a strong chest, trim waist, long muscular legs and a big cock, nearly as big as Agron’s, between them. His hands openly wandered over both men, over chests and taut stomachs, until he gripped both their erections, each in one hand.

“Fuck!” Agron muttered and thrust his pelvis into Nasir’s fist. Duro gasped, sneaked closer and sucked on the sensitive skin of Nasir’s throat, while the Syrian began to massage both cocks. It felt good to touch them thus intimately. He himself was spent for the moment, but deeply enjoyed the intimacy of his actions and the possibility to touch the brothers in this fashion. Admiring their bodies and prolonging his ministrations, he noticed their arousal deepening and their breaths shortening.

Duro lay to his right side, now with his head thrown back and his eyes half closed so that his dark curls touched the pillows behind him. He made the impression of relaxing and simply enjoying, but a closer look told Nasir that Duro was very much aware of what was happening around him, and a lustful gaze thrown from under dark lashes seemed to observe what Nasir was doing with his other hand as well.  
Nasir couldn’t deny his initial shock and earlier doubts upon discovering the intimate nature of the brothers relationship, but he had set aside this trepidation of his in the mean time. Agron and Duro deeply loved one another; there was no misuse of trust or power and their special connection was only born out of the need to love, to trust and to be close to someone when no one else seemed to be available or caring. They were no twins on top of that, but two persons clearly different from each other in looks and behaviour. That’s why he could comprehend Duro’s interest in observing his brother being brought to highest passion in another man’s hand.  
When Nasir’s gaze swept to the left to look at Agron, he took note of his reddened cheeks and green eyes burning with passion. He had seen this burning lust before, but doubted that he could ever tire of it, as Agron stood as a god of temptation and eroticism to him. He wanted to be in bed with him for all times and for the rest of his life, starting from now on, and to experience all the depths of love and shared passion with these two men.

Duro was the first to lose it. With a mighty arm he pulled Nasir into his embrace and kissed the hell out of him. The Syrian attempted not to lose his hold on Duro’s cock, but to fasten his massaging instead, and brought his other hand, which was formerly occupied with Agron, to fondle Duro’s balls and inner thighs. Agron changed his position as well, climbed over the both of them in a hurry and rested against Duro’s free side in the end, kissing his brother’s cheeks and temple and twisting his nipples with apt fingers.  
At long last Duro sighed into Nasir’s open mouth, reared up and then spilled his seed into Nasir’s hand and onto his own stomach. A deep moan was caught and kissed away by Nasir’s and Agron’s hungry lips. 

After a long moment of only breathing in silence, Duro whispered against Nasir’s mouth: “Sweetheart, you’re a miracle.”

Nasir chuckled, gently kissed him and turned to Agron, with a promise of deep fulfilment shining in his warm eyes. “Now, your turn, Agron.”

The spoken-to grinned, sneaked closer and finally sat astride on Duro’s thighs, who accepted the heavy weight of his older brother without complaining. Four hands began to massage and fondle Agron in the following, kneading mighty muscles and aroused flesh. Nasir thoroughly examined the German’s taut buttocks and even dared to examine what was underneath with teasing fingers. Duro seemed to have a sensible idea at last and retrieved a bottle of lubricant out of a drawer. The use of it made it even easier and more arousing to touch and fondle Agron’s cock. It took only a minute or so longer until Agron moaned, shuddered and shot his load across Duro’s stomach. 

Still in the throes of passion, he kissed Nasir languidly and then collapsed on top of his brother, who embraced them both. “Wow! Thank you, Nasir.”

“We have to keep him, Agron. Can we keep you, Nasir?” Duro asked playfully and ruffled his long strands of hair.

“I’m all yours” declared Nasir, really meaning it although his tone was equally light as Duro’s had been. Then he sought and found Agron’s lips, Duro’s as well, and all true intentions and meaning were revealed in the following kiss that bound all of them together and spoke of promises of love and never ending devotion. They kissed for long minutes, cuddling and holding each other tight, satiated and happy.

Duro was the first to break the mood. “Sorry darlings, but I’ve got to take a piss. And you ruined me with all this cum; look at this.” He pointed at his stomach, and a further look told Nasir that they all were pretty much covered in semen by now.

Agron made room for Duro to sit up, but brought a hand to his brother’s abs and deftly rubbed all over the place, sliding clever fingers over the now soft cock as well. “So it was a very be _cum_ ing night for you, little brother.”

“Oh Aggy, stop your nonsense!” Duro sighed, stood and left for the bathroom, but not before brushing tender hands over both their shoulders.

“We all know you love me” Agron shouted after him and engulfed the joyfully smiling Nasir in a heartfelt hug. Gentle fingers turned the Syrian’s face towards him, softly holding his chin. “Are you still okay with staying here? And you’re sure you need a pyjama? I mean, I can search one for you of course, but you don’t need to hide your beauty from us.”

Nasir smiled and gave his new lover a quick kiss right on the lips. “You flatter again, my beautiful Agron. And if you’ll sleep naked, I will as well.”

“So should we follow him then?” Agron gestured towards the open door with a small movement of his head. “Check out if he already lost the soap on the ground or if he’s silently contemplating the unknown reasons why his cock isn’t as big as mine?” 

“Is he prone to do such, while you would never even think of such a thing? Do you stand above such profanity?” Nasir teased with twinkling eyes, sitting on the bed with crossed legs.

“I’m most certainly not above any things involving cocks and asses. But I have my responsibilities as an older brother and lover of men; making fun of Duro basically stands as one of my most vital priorities.”

“I see” replied Nasir. “Now I’d like to check out how we’ll fit into your shower stall, and whom of you I’ll have to throw out first if space should be lacking.”

Agron laughed and pecked his lips. Then both men stood and left for the bathroom, Nasir’s hand in a tight hold on one of Agron’s buttocks.


	11. Chapter 11

Nasir found it hard to finally calm down and enter sleep this eve, while he was lying in bed with two men he had only known for a handful of days. The room felt different than the one he was used to, the mattress was definitely softer than his own and the experience of having had fantastic sex after such a long time of abstinence, plus the fact that he wasn’t alone now, were deeply thrilling and keeping him awake despite being tired and physically contented.  
Oh, showering had been easy and fun, wedged between Duro and Agron, who had tenderly massaged his head and groped his ass and other body parts, along their usual jokes and playful banter. He had let the hot water rinse off all evidence of their love-making, had admired the brothers’ bodily strength and helped them with washing in general and soaping up intimate areas specifically, until he became aroused again. Agron had grinned at him once he noticed, dimples on full display, and had kissed him hungrily. But as the brothers began to fondle him some more, Nasir had soon put a halt to any further actions that might take place there when he noticed he was the only one around to react this way. Agron naturally was spent after two orgasms and Duro had also been working the whole day, so he shouldn’t expect their sexual encounters to last all night long. So they had left the shower stall after that and went to bed, still content to be together.

“Are you unable to sleep?” Agron suddenly whispered into his ear.

Nasir raised his head from Agron’s shoulder to try to look him in the eye despite the present lack of a light source, while Duro peacefully slumbered on the other side of the wide bed, still close to him.

“No, I can’t. This is all so… new.” He knew Agron wouldn’t be able to see it, but he felt his cheeks heating up.

The next instant a light kiss was bestowed upon his mouth. “I understand. We can chat a bit if you want. And I hope you are well otherwise? You know, I can adjust the temperature or open the window in case you need some fresh air, or give you another blanket or…”

Nasir chuckled against the warm skin of Agron’s neck. “All is well, my tall handsome lover. And I don’t want to keep you awake, you must be exhausted.”

“I don’t mind staying up some more minutes if I can spend the time with you. I would stay up all night if it helped you” Agron spoke sincerely.

Again, Nasir was left speechless. He snuggled closer to the German and searched for his lips, to kiss them gently. Then he whispered: “I think you two are the best that has happened to me in a couple of years. I mean it. I knew I had missed out on the big love so far, but with you I might have also found a new family, or sort of. You don’t know what this means to me.”

“But you do have a family?” Agron asked, and the soft drumming of his fingertips against Nasir’s rips told the Syrian that the other man was slightly worried now and already thinking of a possible way to sooth him.

“Yes, I have. But my father isn’t so well, he has a chronic liver disease, and my older brother lives abroad. I would visit my parents more often, but I can’t afford the costs of travelling all the time.”

“We would go with you, Nasir. We would take you there to visit your parents, next weekend maybe, if you’re up for it.”

Nasir was deeply moved. He knew now, he loved this man. It was just an easily made decision of his heart. He desired him, admired him, and loved him. Love. Such an encompassing emotion, but obvious and self-evident around Agron. It was too soon to tell him, but he would sooner or later. Sure, a couple of men had promised him a lot of things before, also love among other things, like wealth, expensive vacations, luxuries he didn’t have a need for – but this, this honest, affectionate, open man, well he believed him and knew Agron would go much further than to just visit his parents with him. How could he ever not love such a man? “Thank you, Agron. I would love that.”

Warm fingers fondled his cheeks, rubbing lazy circles onto his forehead as well. “Think nothing of it. Firstly, there’s tomorrow to be planned. Hmm, I had this idea back in the shower about where we might take you. Originally I had thought of going to the mountains, but what do you think of going to the sea, to swim and have some fun?”

Nasir was convinced immediately. Well, he was not that much of a swimmer, but he would immensely enjoy the time spent on the beach with his two lovers. Where the sun would kiss their skin and engulf them in warmth and joy, but what would only stand as a foreboding of the joys to be enjoyed and shared once the night begun. “The sea? That would be great, Agron. I’ve not been at the coast for – well, way too long I would say.”

“Perfect. And Duro will likely say yes too, he really loves swimming. It’s still a bit of a drive, but not too far away. We have the whole weekend” Agron hugged Nasir closer to him. “Do you think you can sleep now?”

“You gave me new excitement to ponder about, but with one more kiss I might be able to finally fall asleep.” 

Agron instantly responded to Nasir’s inquiry by kissing him long and languidly. It became more heated after a couple of seconds and Nasir rolled his upper body on top of Agron, clinging to the muscular body beneath him. Never ever would he let this man, and Duro as well, go out of his life! 

But in the heat of the moment he must have kicked one of his ankles against Duro’s shin, who promptly complained: “Eh, what you’re doing? Let me sleep at least…”

“Sorry” Nasir mumbled, rolled off of Agron and softly pecked the younger of the two brothers on the cheek as an apology. Then he rearranged his position on the bed, lightly leaning against Agron’s prominent form. 

“Sleep tight, Nasir” came the whisper from his side.

“Good night, Agron.” Surprisingly enough, sleep soon claimed him after that.

\+ + +

Nasir was woken from the sound of murmuring beside him. Duro’s hushed voice showed him that the curly-haired man actually didn’t want to disturb his sleep, but was still too curious to stay silent on the matter: “Did you go for it again?”

“Hmm? What do you mean?” Agron voiced his thoughts.

“Did you have sex again last night?” Duro asked him, the heavy sigh in his voice, caused by Agron’s obliviousness or unwillingness to comprehend his brother, overly clear. Despite being tired and still in a sleepy, dreamlike state, Nasir had to resist the temptation to smile. There had to exist some jealous streak in Duro, maybe in Agron as well, and he had to convince and show them that he could love both of them at the same time. A seemingly complicated thing which had been so easy just last night.

“No. We wouldn’t, Duro. Nasir couldn’t sleep, so we have talked a bit.”

“Oh. It must be weird for him to sleep in the house of strangers after having had no boyfriend for so long.” 

“We are no strangers to him anymore” Agron countered immediately. Nasir started to feel bad for eavesdropping in on them, it hadn’t been his intention right from the start, but were he to speak up now, both men could guess that he had already been awake before.

“Yeah. So what did you two talk about?”

Agron didn’t reply immediately, but after one or two seconds. “About his family, but I guess he will tell us more soon. I wanna wake him up now, I need to kiss him.” 

“Oh Aggy, you have it so bad for him…” Duro’s voice sounded very fond. But instead of answering his brother, Agron sneaked closer and pressed a kiss to Nasir’s cheekbone, let his lips slide lower then, grazing the soft skin on Nasir’s perfectly handsome face until he found the sweet enticing lips that opened into a smile under the careful touch. The Syrian opened his eyes as well, to meet the green, attentive gaze zooming in on him. And once he noticed Nasir was awake, Agron began to kiss him with raw passion, as if they hadn’t done exactly that just a few hours ago, with one arm possessively thrown over Nasir’s hips. 

Duro on the other hand had apparently chosen another way of greeting him this morning, because he had taken to sit at a lower position on the bed and choose exactly this moment to lift the heavy blankets, only to start tickling both Nasir’s and Agron’s feet in the following. Agron grunted annoyed, while Nasir had to stop a half-giggle from leaving his mouth. Now he was awake completely, because Duro apparently knew what he was doing; this was the kind of touch to almost awaken the dead and dying. And as much as he wanted to, Nasir was helpless against the teasing stimulation and the kiss was almost immediately disrupted in the attempt to withdraw his feet from out of the reach of Duro’s long arms. 

“Hey, you rebel. You want to mess with me, little brother?” Agron launched himself upright and put Duro in a headlock. Both men were still as naked as on the day they had been born, Agron grinning from ear to ear, Duro soon red in the face from the exhaustion of trying to resist his stronger brother, but with twinkling eyes, their cocks dangling freely. It was a truly breathtaking sight for Nasir, who couldn’t decide yet if he should laugh about them or become aroused now, but he guessed he would get used to such and much more wild behaviour with these mad men.

“Will you give up?” Agron pressed the younger man to surrender, his biceps bulging enormously around his victim’s shoulders. Duro slowly shifted his weight forth and backwards, trying to push Agron to the side to dodge out of the tight hold, but was unsuccessful so far. 

“Never. Not for anything in this world” Duro gritted out, and one could only guess if his stubbornness came from trying to impress Nasir or having to resist Agron out of his own pride as the younger brother. 

“Will you give up if I’m telling you that we might drive to the seaside today to have some fun, if you’re also up for it?” Agron somewhat loosened his hold on Duro as if guessing he had said the right thing now.

And really, Duro’s eyes seemed to sparkle some more and his gaze met that of the Syrian. “Only if you will buy dinner for Nasir and me and pay for our hotel residence.” 

Agron thought for a moment, but came to a quick resolution. “It’s a deal. But you’re responsible for getting the gas tank filled.”

“Deal.” Duro’s body tension disappeared in but a moment and Agron withdrew his arms from around his brother’s neck. Both men grinned at each other, and then the unbelievable happened: Agron brought his forehead to rest against Duro’s for a prolonged time. Green eyes met dark ones, brotherly competition gave way to something else, something bigger, gave way to an easy and effortless joining of two minds. Everything stilled for a beautiful heartbeat in time. They seemed to momentarily have forgotten about their guest, yet Nasir didn’t feel excluded in the slightest. This was a moment of truth, where souls left their shells to show their true selves to each other and to Nasir. There was great tenderness and an intense love, mostly unbeknown to this world.  
Seldom before had Nasir seen such a fascinating thing and the rarity of the moment only served to intensify the sensation. This was precious and true joy of life. He was humbled to have witnessed it.

Agron kissed his brother softly, and then they broke apart, somehow glowing from the inside. Nasir opened his arms, and the two men willingly cuddled close to him, one on each side.

“Hello Nasir” Duro beamed at him, softly took his chin in hand to turn Nasir’s head towards him, then kissed him. And when Agron came closer too, propped up on one elbow, and joined their kiss, it felt like being in heaven again. Nasir really didn’t mind the morning breath too much, he was sure to not taste better himself, but yet they kept their mouths closed for now. Still, it was wonderful.

And he viewed it as no problem when he felt the brothers’ hardening cocks pressed close to his hips and buttocks, soon felt his own prick stiffen as well. Curious hands wandered over his form to examine him to the smallest detail, his own fingers tweaked nipples and fondled everything in his reach. Although the desire for thorough and passionate love-making was there, it seemed that they were unlikely to draw it out this time. He was the first to find release, brought to highest pleasure by four hands and two cocks to take pleasure from, and found his sighs to be kissed away by Duro’s lips and his cock to be engulfed and his ejaculate to be swallowed by Agron’s loving mouth.  
The following resembled a race to the finish-line, in which Duro and Agron goaded each other on with cheeky, hungry grins, messy kissing and prolonged looks onto Nasir’s intimate area and some remnants of his own semen on his stomach, as well they were in turn goaded on by the Syrian’s actions. Nasir kissed and licked firm stomachs and erect cocks, lend helping hands to cup balls and massage inner thighs and he had the fun of his life in doing so. Apparently he had mostly forgotten in the mean time how much fun sexual intercourse could be when you shared it with another, one or two other, willing and able bodies. And really, those two men just looked awesome in bed with their strong abs and big cocks, limbs slightly covered in sweat, green and brown eyes sparkling with excitement.

Agron and Duro came almost simultaneously, with Duro following soon after Aron had begun to shoot his load all over Nasir’s stomach. Nasir was basically showered in semen in a matter of seconds, but didn’t feel humiliated about it in the slightest, as it was obvious the two men didn’t treat him as a plaything, but treasured and respected him highly. He simply laughed it off and was rewarded with the sight of Agron and Duro kissing each other languidly, sensually, with open mouths and clever tongues seeking to devour the other. Although satisfied, Nasir felt his spent cock twitch in renewed interest. Duro turned him even more on when he bent forward to lick a path along Agron’s torso, further down to the slowly softening organ between mighty thighs, to suckle the tip into his mouth to clean it carefully. Nasir groaned from the erotic sight of it, not to mention from the way with which the clever man presented his backside to Nasir, his buttocks just in Nasir’s line of vision. Nasir smacked them heartily, then teased along the cleft, eyeing the normally hidden hole with curiosity.

But Agron batted Duro away, before the younger man could arouse Nasir any further. He grabbed a tissue from one of the nightstands and began to clean Nasir with it, lovingly smiling at the Syrian. “Was this okay for you? We didn’t ask if we’re actually allowed to do this.”

Nasir only smiled and opened his arms for the two brothers to settle against him. “It’s okay really, Agron, I enjoyed what you were doing, I don’t mind a little bit of sperm. But you’re very considerate, thank you.”

Agron’s green eyes and his dimpled cheeks were suddenly very close to Nasir’s face, as if he wanted to become lost in the Syrian’s dark gaze. “You deserve nothing less, Nasir. Just tell us whenever we do something you don’t like, we might not notice it otherwise in the heat of the moment. You’re far too precious and beautiful and we don’t want to lose you.”

“My brother is damn right, darling” Duro breathed into Nasir’s ear, just to nibble on his earlobe in the following.

“You’re very sweet, guys. I don’t want to lose you, too” Nasir murmured happily and kissed both men tenderly. For one or two moments they just rested in the aftermath of their orgasms, snuggling against each other under the covers once more, joined by the intimacy of the earlier actions.

“And I know you have been watching my butt, Nasir. Do you like it?” Duro soon cooed into his ear again.

Nasir smiled in mild amusement. “Of course I do. How could I not?”

“You like it more than my brother’s, maybe?” Duro pressed again, comfortably resting against Nasir’s side, with an arm thrown over his toned stomach.

The Syrian chuckled. “I’ve not compared your behinds yet, but I see I should start with it now, as you seem to have a need for that.”

Agron, who reclined on his other side, propped up on his elbow, softly laughed and extended a hand above Nasir’s top of head to ruffle Duro’s curls. “He’s being playful and asking for compliments, but I think he’s also inquiring if you’re up for fucking.”

Nasir’s cheeks heated up at the thought alone. “Umm… Yes, I am? You don’t expect me to say no, do you? But I also thought we have somewhere to go today.”

Agron laughed out loud, obviously pleased with the answer. “I knew you were up for it. Do you want to take my little brother apart, make him beg and scream for release? Tonight of course; we really should leave soon.”

“I might find myself wanting to. And what about you? Can I fuck you as well, Agron?” Nasir added as an afterthought, his hungry gaze travelling to the German’s rosy nipples.

He saw Duro biting his lower lip in excitement, while a look of heated passion showed in the green eyes so close to him. “You can fuck me all you like, Nasir. But if I’m being honest, I’m dying to be in your tight bum, too.”

“Then we might have some nice plans for the evening already” Nasir concluded, silently agreeing to Agron’s inquiry with these words.

Agron beamed with joy and kissed his neck, carefully sucking on the soft skin until a red mark showed, then lavished the now sore spot with loving attention, and soon kissed a line further down to Nasir’s clavicle. “I’m looking forward to seeing you fuck my brother” Duro nearly whispered.

Agron and Nasir both chuckled. “He’s never seen such a thing, my poor baby brother. I bet he always wanted to, maybe dreamed about it already when I was still with my last boyfriend, but didn’t have the guts to ask for it.”

Duro only grinned to that, locking mirthful eyes with Nasir, prompting the latter to ask: “But you have been fucking each other, right?”

“Again and again. Would you like to see it?” Duro teased him.

“Why are you even asking him, of course he wants to” Agron replied, before Nasir even had a chance to. And really, he had no reason to pretend otherwise.

After some more minutes spent in lazy contentment, Agron urged them to leave the bed and prepare for the day. They showered again, but quickly, clothed themselves and prepared breakfast. Nasir had his sitting on either Agron’s or Duro’s lap most of the time, which turned out to get a little bit awkward when Agron spilled some coffee on himself, but he wasn’t one to complain about the teasing fingers on his upper back or the light kisses blown into his neck.  
After that, Agron and Duro quickly gathered some supplies, like swimwear, blankets, bottles of water, towels and extra clothes, into their backpacks and were ready to go soon. After a short stop at Nasir’s flat, where the Syrian made a hurry to get his things into a bag as well, the three men were ready to go, to spend a wonderful weekend at the sea. Agron was driving and Duro had generously offered the seat next to his brother to Nasir, who had graciously accepted. 

Duro, who was sitting behind him, leaned forward and laid his arms around Nasir’s shoulder just as they were about to drive out of town. “Are you still enjoying yourself, sweetheart?”

Nasir took one of Duro’s hands into his and gently kissed the back of it. “I do, I really do. Being with you two is great, like right out of a dream.”

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Agron smiling from his place behind the steering wheel, dimples showing on his cheeks. Nasir put a hand onto Agron’s thigh and squeezed softly, intent on showing these two guys just how well they might fit together, sexually and also otherwise.


End file.
